La rubrique des chiens écrasés
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Petites histoires mettant en scène OC et personnages canons. Une petite rubrique de faits divers, les chiens écrasés quoi...
1. PC

Titre : PC

Rating : K

Personnages : Corse - Bretagne - Poitou-Charentes

Note de l'auteur : "Ficlets en vrac" revient sous un nouveau nom ! Alors "La rubrique des chiens écrasés" est le surnom qu'on donne à la rubrique des faits divers dans un journal ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Euuuh Bretagne…Ne te retourne pas mais…

\- Je sais.

Stefan tâcha de se concentrer sur son verre de bière alors que Corse ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Il avait déjà eu l'impression que Poitou-Charentes les…Suivait ? Disons qu'il empruntait le même chemin qu'eux depuis ce matin. Même dans ce petit bar parisien. A présent, il semblait fixer le petit roux, se cachant misérablement derrière son journal. Ce qui, au demeurant, était assez effrayant.

\- Tu sais, Poitou-Charentes, derrière ses dehors froids et tout ça, c'est un…Un…Attends je cherche le mot, je suis un vieux moi…Un geek ! Voilà, c'est un geek. Un…Gamer. Il joue aux jeux vidéo quoi.

\- Euuuh oui, d'accord. Certes. Et ?

\- Baaah je te l'ai peut-être déjà dit mais Ubisoft ça a été fondé par des gars du Morbihan. Et malgré leur énorme succès, tout ça, ils ont quand même gardé un peu d'affection pour leur région d'origine tu vois. Et la société garde espoir que je prenne goût aux jeux vidéo. Mais tu sais, moi, dès que ça utilise plus que les p'tites flèches, là…A part le solitaire et le mahjong, j'y comprends pas grand-chose.

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc à chaque fois qu'ils sortent un nouveau jeu, ils me l'envoient en avant-première, gratuitement, avec les extensions déjà sorties, tout ça, des fois que je m'y intéresserais. Et Poitou-Charentes sait que je ne m'y intéresse pas…

\- Oh. Donc il…

\- Oui. Comme à chaque sortie d'un nouvel Assassin's creed, Far Cry, Splinter Cell ou autre il va me suivre jusqu'à ce soir, jusqu'à ce que je me retourne, que je soupire et que je lui dise que oui, il a le droit de venir chez moi faire une copie.

Le petit roux jeta un bref coup d'œil au brun derrière eux.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi ses initiales, ça fait PC ?

* * *

A tous les gamers qui se moquent de la Bretagne, à genoux et remerciez. Remerciez les bretons pour Assassin's Creed, Far Cry et Splinter Cell. Remerciez j'ai dit !

Review ? :3


	2. Gâteaux

Titre : Gâteau

Rating : K+

Personnages : Poitou - Limousin

Note de l'auteur : Attention ce n'est pas "Poitou-Charentes" mais "Poitou", la province qui a disparu à la création du Poitou-Charentes. Et ça se passe à peu près au Moyen-Âge. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un silence pesant flottait au-dessus d'eux. Poitou et Limousin ne se connaissaient pas très bien malgré qu'ils ne soient pas trop éloignés géographiquement. Et pourtant ce jour-là, ils avaient tous les deux été convoqués par l'Archevêque s'occupant des pêchés des représentants. Afin de briser le silence, Poitou ouvrit la bouche en souriant.

\- Toi aussi tu es là pour te faire remonter les bretelles ?

\- Alors ça, tu peux le dire…

\- Et…Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Des gâteaux en forme de bite.

\- Tiens donc !

Le brun eut un rire nerveux qui se transforma en gloussement puis en fou rire incontrôlé. Surpris et amusé par une telle réaction, Limousin sourit également en demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Toenot pour réussir à parler entre quelques hoquets nerveux.

\- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Euh vas-y.

\- J'ai fait des gâteaux en forme de vagin !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux provinces pour devoir se soutenir mutuellement afin de ne pas tomber tant elles riaient de leur propre immaturité. Arnault arrivait à peine à se calmer que Poitou lâcha « Oh, Limousin, mets ton pain dans mon gâteau ! » qui le fit repartir de plus belle dans son fou rire.

La porte de l'église s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur l'Archevêque visiblement peu amusé de trouver les deux pêcheurs écroulés de rire devant le porche.

\- Et bien jeunes gens !

\- Ouh, mon père…Mais…Il veut que je mette mon pain dans son gâteau ! gloussa le limousinais, incapable de se calmer.

\- Oh oui je le veux !

\- Mes fils !

Le ton ferme de l'homme d'église les obligea à se contrôler, surtout lorsqu'il les traîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment en leur tirant l'oreille. Ils furent séparés afin d'éviter tout nouveau débordement et durent écouter le sermon de l'Archevêque. Jusqu'à ce que Poitou esquisse un sourire malicieux et attire l'attention de Limousin. Curieux, l'autre le regarda et n'eut pas le temps de détourner le regard que Toenot avait fait un cercle avec sa main gauche et s'amusait à y faire rentrer et sortir son index droit.

Une nouvelle crise de fou rire s'empara d'eux, mettant l'homme d'église hors de lui.

Se retrouvant chacun à une table à recopier des livres en guise de punition, ils tâchaient de ne pas se regarder pour ne pas finir par se prendre une véritable raclée. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bout de parchemin roulé en boule arrive sur la table du limousinais.

« Ca te dirait de venir chez moi quand on sortira de là ? »

Attiré par la proposition, il s'empressa d'écrire au dos un « D'accord, pour faire quoi ? » et de renvoyer la boulette. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je sais pas moi. Des gâteaux ? »

* * *

Et je suis sûre qu'en cherchant un peu dans ces régions, vous en trouveriez de ces fameux gâteaux XD J'avais déjà vu des pains en forme de pénis dans le sud et d'autres trucs douteux, mais alors ça ça m'a achevé...XDD

Review ? :3


	3. Erika

Titre : Erika

Rating : K+

Personnages : Bretagne

Note de l'auteur : C'était en 1999, début décembre... Ca va bientôt faire quinze ans que cette horreur est survenue et si j'ai décidé d'en parler, c'est que quelqu'un avec qui je me disputais, ma dit que "T'façon la Bretagne devrait juste être ensevelie sous une nouvelle marée noire, ça vous calmerait". J'ai pas trop apprécié. Enfin, bonne lecture.

* * *

Bretagne ne comprenait pas. Il avait connu bien des problèmes et avait su les combattre. A chaque obstacle sur la route, il avait vu une solution, même si elle se résumait parfois à attendre. Une guerre ? Il fallait combattre. Une épidémie ? Il fallait trouver un remède. Une occupation ? Il fallait attendre le bon moment et se révolter. Sa culture se mourrait ? Il fallait créer des écoles en langue bretonne et propager la culture bretonne à travers le monde. Une crise économique ? Il fallait attendre qu'elle se redresse.

Mais ça.

Ca.

Où était la solution ? Ca avançait. Comme une gangrène sans remède, comme une armée invincible. Comme un dictateur des eaux et des plages qui s'imposait et tuait impitoyablement.

Stefan se pencha et plongea ses doigts dans cet immonde chose qui engluait plus de 400 kilomètres de son si beau littoral. Une mouette s'y trouvait englué, il l'en sortit. Elle suffoquait, elle s'étouffait. Son gosier était probablement plein de ce mazout.

\- Dégueulasse…

Francis lui avait dit « On y peut rien, Bretagne, c'est le progrès ». Quel progrès ? Où était le progrès ? Erika, un nom bien joli donné à un si horrible vaisseau, avait coulé, déversant dans sa chute ses innombrables litres de pétrole dans l'Atlantique. En deux jours, la marée noire avait atteint les côtes bretonnes.

Les flots impétueux qui frappaient ses falaises mourraient, étouffaient. Ces vagues qui avaient maintes et maintes fois tenté de faire chavirer les navires de ses marins et ses corsaires, celles qui l'avaient provoquées et narguées. Aujourd'hui, ces vagues et ces flots se trouvaient bloqués sous ce marasme noirâtre. La mer semblait suffoquer. Elle l'appelait.

Elle l'appelait à l'aide.

* * *

Voili, voilou-

Le prochain fait divers sera sûrement sur l'origine du Neufchâtel, un bon fromage de Normandie...En forme de coeur.

Review ? :3


	4. Neufchâtel

Titre : Neufchâtel

Rating : K

Personnages : Neufchâtel-en-Bray - Angleterre - Basse-Normandie

Note de l'auteur : Et voici l'histoire du fromage en forme de coeur XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une ville et une nation ne peuvent pas avoir une relation. Enfin, si, mais tous savent que ce n'est pas durable. Et puis il faudrait tout d'abord que la nation remarque la ville…Ou que la ville admette qu'une nation puisse s'intéresser à elle.

Neufchâtel-en-Bray ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris. C'était bête de tomber amoureuse comme ça. En plus, il n'était même pas beau. Pas très grand, des sourcils absolument abominables. Des cheveux semblables à de la paille, la même texture. Mais il avait de beaux yeux verts, il fallait le dire. Et quel sale caractère ! L'Angleterre dans toute sa splendeur.

Mais bon, elle le sait, elle aurait du mal à se faire remarquer…A moins que….Et si elle lui faisait une déclaration originale ? Oui, ça pourrait attirer son attention sur elle !

* * *

\- LEAN ! C'est une attaque chimique, ça !

\- Les attaques chimiques n'ont pas encore été inventées, Arthur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as essayé de me tuer !

\- C'est faux.

\- Ne nies pas !

\- Je nie.

\- AH ! TU NIES ?!

\- Et qu'ai-je soit disant fait ?

\- TU AS ESSAYE DE ME TUER PAR GAZ EN M'ENVOYANT CE FROMAGE DIABOLIQUE EN FORME DE CŒUR !

* * *

Vous aviez plus ou moins deviné en supposant que Léan ait pu se déclarer à Stefan avec un fromage...En fait, c'était pendant la guerre de cent ans, ne parlant pas anglais, quand de jeunes normandes tombaient amoureuses de soldats anglais, elles leur offraient des Neufchâtel en forme de coeur.

C'était la minute culture.

Review ? :3


	5. Skuzateumi

Titre : Skuzateumi

Rating : K+

Personnages : Pays de la Loire - Corse

Note de l'auteur : Alors ce que je dis à propos des soldats des "régions à problèmes" est tristement vrai. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pays de la Loire venait à peine d'être créé. Il avait tellement de choses à apprendre et à comprendre qu'il se disait qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Heureusement que Centre, l'adorable petite région qui avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile, l'aidait.

Bientôt, il allait assister à sa première réunion entre régions. Ce qui impliquait aussi qu'il allait rencontrer pour la première fois toutes les autres régions. Combien étaient-ils déjà ? Ah oui, vingt-sept en le comptant. Il connaissait déjà centre, évidemment, Poitou-Charentes, qui avait été créé en même temps que lui, Limousin, qui collait le picto-charentais, et Bretagne, de vue. Mais lui, il tâchait de l'éviter, sachant très bien que le voir devait faire souffrir le breton... Lucas lui avait expliqué que, lors de sa création, il avait récupéré le département de la Loire-Atlantique où se trouvait Nantes, la capitale de la Bretagne. Si Stefan n'en avait pas été (trop) affecté, représentant normalement la Basse-Bretagne, sa petite soeur, Nolwenn, n'avait pas supporté que sa capitale (représentant la Haute-Bretagne, Nantes était le coeur de son territoire alors que son frère pouvait se reposer sur Brest) lui soit arraché. Elle n'avait pas survécu. Stefan était devenu la Bretagne entière, avec Rennes pour nouvelle capitale.

Aussi, de ce côté-là, il préférait faire profil bas, se sentant déjà coupable de cet homicide involontaire.

Dans la catégorie "choses qu'il ne comprenait pas", il y avait la guerre. Enfin, il comprenait la guerre, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas la même pour tous. Centre lui avait raconté qu'à chaque guerre de ce siècle, seuls les hommes ayant moins de trois enfants avaient été enrôlés. Sauf en Corse, ou encore en Bretagne, dans les régions que le gouvernement qualifié de "régions à problèmes". Même des hommes pères de plus de six enfants y avaient été envoyés. Et en première ligne en plus.

C'était injuste, selon lui. Et ce qu'il comptait faire était peut être idiot, mais il espérait que ça mettrait un peu de baume au coeur de la région Corse -définitivement, il ne voulait pas trop s'approcher de Bretagne-

* * *

\- Hm...Excuse-moi, tu es Corse ?

\- Hm ? Oh, pardon.

Discutant avec Aquitaine, le corse n'avait pas du tout retenu son influence et il voyait bien à la tête du ligérien que ce n'était pas facile à supporter. Pascal se racla la gorge.

\- Euuuuh...Je...Je parlais avec Centre et il m'a dit que la guerre n'avait pas été tendre, enfin avec personne, mais avec toi en particulier et euh...

\- Ah bah tiens. Oui ?

\- Euh du coup je voulais dire...Euh...Scusatemi.

Christian cligna des yeux quelques instants.

\- Pardon ? Scuba quoi ? Un sous marin c'est ça ?

\- Non, non, scusatemi !

Perdu, Corse chercha le regard d'Aquitaine qui haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas compris non plus.

\- Skuzateumi ? C'est...Ta langue...?

\- Non, non, c'est la tienne !

\- ...Ah. Première nouvelle. D'accord, d'accord, attends. En admettant que tu ai mal prononcé...Le début ça pourrait être "scucinà", donc cuisiner. Ensuite ton "at", sûrement "ad", vers donc. Cuisiner vers...Euh...Ton "euh", ça devait être l'hésitation et "mi", c'est "regarde"...Hm... Cuisiner vers regarde ? Attends...Tu veux que je te regarde cuisiner c'est ça ? Non attends ça n'a aucun rapport avec la guerre. Oh je sais, c'est un sens profond c'est ça ? Ca veut dire que tu vas...Euh je sais pas, faire un sale coup à France pour me venger ? C'est ça ? Genre "regarde moi cuisiner la grenouille" ? Non vu ta tête c'est pas ça. Attends je vais trouver !

\- ...Je voulais juste m'excuser moi...

\- Tu voulais...T'excuser ?

\- Mais...Oui au nom de la France vu que l'affaire a un peu été étouffée donc vous avez sûrement pas eu d'excuse alors j'ai voulu faire un effort et le dire en corse et..Et...Oh mon dieu ! Avec un tel quiproquo, France aurait pu penser que je m'apprête à l'attaquer et aurait lancé une attaque sur mon territoire, ça aurait terminé en guerre civile ! La guerre n'aurait fait qu'amplifier, ajoutant la famine, la misère et la maladie, qui se seraient propagées dans le monde entier, les américains seraient revenus trouer les plages des Normandies qui se vengeraient en redevenant des vikings, tous ploieraient devant la puissance du nord mais le Ragnarok surviendrait et...Et...Et ce serait la fin du monde pour une erreur de prononciation !

* * *

Dans la catégorie "faire bonne impression devant ses nouveaux collègues", Pays de la Loire a une palme.

Review ? :3


	6. Léan et la culture

Titre : Léan et la culture

Rating : K

Personnages : Basse-Normandie - Bretagne - Alsace - Corse - Nord-Pas-de-Calais

Note de l'auteur : Héhé quand on dit que la culture ça se cultive, ce n'est pas pour rien ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- C'est quand même assez drôle que vous puissiez être amis, tous les quatre.

\- Tu peux pas comprendre, demi-Normandie, t'as pas d'amis !

Corse s'interposa avant que son suicidaire de meilleur ami ne s'en prenne une. Alsace, curieuse, demanda à Léan ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- C'est à cause de vos cultures. Enfin…La culture de Nord-Pas-de-Calais, elle est comme un pissenlit. C'est une jolie fleur, malheureusement tout le monde ne voit en elle que ses mauvais côtés. Alsace, c'est un lierre grimpant qui reste sur sa clôture mais de temps en temps, une branche dépasse vers l'extérieur et un morceau de sa culture est dévoilé. Corse, alors Corse, sa culture c'est une fleur précieuse qu'il garde jalousement dans un coin de son jardin, à l'abri des regards, et qu'il entretient seul de peur qu'on ne lui abîme ou pire, qu'on l'arrache. Et puis il y a Bretagne.

\- Quoi Bretagne ?

\- Bretagne, tu es une mauvaise herbe. Tu fous tes drapeaux partout, tu vas partout, tu exportes ta bouffe partout, on a beau faire, on a beau essayer, on ne peut aller nulle part sans en voir. Inarrachable, envahissant, tu es une mauvaise herbe.

Contre toute attente, la description sembla plaire au breton qui réfléchit quelques instants avant d'étirer un sourire malicieux.

\- Alors, la culture normande est comme la fougère.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ca fait un paquet de temps qu'elle est parmi nous et elle est partout, de l'Angleterre à la Sicile. Sauf qu'elle s'est tellement bien intégrée dans le décor qu'on ne la remarque même plus !

* * *

Oui malgré mon remaniement d'OC, Léan a gardé son amour pour les fleurs XD

Review ? :3


	7. Indépendance

Titre : Indépendance

Rating : K

Personnages : BTT

Note de l'auteur : Aaaaah les indépendantistes...On en oublie souvent ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Prusse, Espagne, l'autre jour, j'ai réalisé un truc. Mais genre, vraiment.

\- Ah ?

\- Tu sais, à force de n'entendre parler que d'eux, je m'étais mis dans la tête que mes deux seuls indépendantistes étaient Corses et Bretagne et que finalement, je n'étais pas si mal logé, comparé à toi Espagne.

\- Ah bah, mi amigo, ma seule région qui veut bien être espagnole c'est Madrid alors…

\- Ouais. Et ben l'autre jour j'ai entendu dire que mes indépendantistes se rassemblaient régulièrement les uns chez les autres pour échanger entre « opprimés », boire un coup et s'amuser. J'ai fini par apprendre que la prochaine serait chez Bretagne et, je 'lavoue c'est mal, j'ai un peu espionné. Je m'attendais juste à voir Stefan et Christian, voire Elizabeth, sur le canapé à rigoler.

Le français marqua légèrement une pause.

\- En fait, ils s'étaient mis dans le jardin pour avoir plus de place.

\- Ils étaient combien du coup… ?

\- Alsace, Lorraine, Bretagne, Corse, Pays Basques, Catalogne, Martinique, Mayotte, Guadeloupe, Réunion, Guyane, Nouvelle-Calédonie, Auvergne, Languedoc-Roussillon, Midi-Pyrénées, Aquitaine, Limousin, Rhône-Alpes et Provence-Âlpes-Côte d'Azur. Je crois que je suis pas au bout de mes peines.

\- Je crois aussi, Francis.

* * *

Et oui. On entend souvent parler de monsieur portique éco taxe et monsieur grève de la SNCM mais il y a les autres... Les alsaciens et les lorrains revendiquent pas mal aussi, surtout qu'ils en ont marre de la question "Vous êtes allemands ou français ?". Pays Basques et Catalogne étant plus en Espagne, quand ils font quelque chose c'est sur Espagne que ça tombe, mais bon, ils sont chez nous aussi...Les outremers, évidemment, ils préservent beaucoup leur culture. En Nouvelle-Calédonie se trouvent les kanak, souvent évoqués dans des chansons basques par exemple. Ce sont les autochtones, et les indépendantistes de Nouvelle Calédonie donc. Et touuutes les régions qui suivent forment le grande, la belle...Occitanie ;) Bon, sauf une partie du PACA, la Provence je crois, veut se barrer toute seul dans son coin (ou retourner en Italie, je n'sais plus).

Et puis, bon, en cherchant bien, vous trouverez des indépendantistes partout XD Je sais qu'il y en a en Normandie. D'ailleurs généralement leur mode de pensée est "D'abord la réunification. Puis on s'en va. Puis on se désunit. Parce que merde" XD

Review ? :3


	8. La Boutique

Titre : La boutique

Rating : T

Personnages : Limousin - Saintonge

Note de l'auteur : Encore à l'époque où Poitou-Charentes n'existait aps et qu'à sa place se trouvaient le Poitou, l'Aunis, l'Angoumois et...La Saintonge. Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- - Tiens, tu es Limousin toi, le…Petit ami de Poitou ?

\- - Euh…Oui…

Le brun ramena ses cheveux en arrière et fit un sourire aimable pour se présenter.

\- - Je suis Saintonge. Une province voisine. Poitou doit encore dormir comme un bienheureux à cette heure-là, lui et ses grasses matinées, aaah… On marche un peu ensemble ?

Pas méfiant pour un sou, le limousin suivit le saintongeais. La seule chose un peu curieuse chez cet homme était son regard sans pupille. Ou peut-être ses yeux étaient-ils tellement sombres que sa pupille ne s'y voyait pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison, où ils entrèrent d'ailleurs. Saintonge les installa sur des fauteuils pour discuter plus confortablement. Après une bonne demi-heure de discussion, le brun sourit légèrement.

\- - Tu es un homme fidèle, Limousin ?

\- - Bien sûr !

\- - Oh je vois. Inutile que je te propose de voir ma boutique alors.

\- - Ah mais si aucun problème, je veux bien la voir !

\- - Oh ~ ? Et bien viens par-là, on va s'occuper de ça ~

Limousin se releva et s'approcha du fauteuil de Saintonge, se demandant quel genre de boutique un homme aussi étrange que celui-ci pouvait bien tenir. Son cerveau prit la poudre d'escampette lorsque le saintongeais se redressa un peu pour ôter son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, attrapant la main d'Arnault pour la poser sur ses régions vitales.

D'ailleurs, il prit la poudre d'escampette tout court, se prenant le tapis dans les pieds et tombant au sol. L'autre se redressa prestement sans prendre la peine de relever son pantalon et lui tendit une main pour l'aider mais Limousin hurla et attrapa un verre posé sur la table pour lui envoyer au visage, profitant de sa surprise pour fuir de la maison.

Perplexe et complètement perdu parce ce qui venait de se passer, Saintonge se rassit et baissa les yeux vers son manche à balai.

\- - Et beh dis donc ma Ginette, tu en fais encore de l'effet après quelques siècles !

* * *

Vous venez d'apprendre une élégante expression en poitevin-saintongeais que m'a apprise une amie. "Boutique" est une jolie métaphore pour désigner leurs parties vitales XD

Review ? :3


	9. Whisky, whisky et puis tout va bien

Titre : Whisky, whisky, et puis tout va bien !

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Ecosse - Ile de Skye

Note de l'auteur : Hm, je précise que les indépendantistes appellent tout le monde par leurs noms dans leurs langues d'origine...Enfin Breizh pour Bretagne, Alba pour Ecosse, Corsica pour Corse...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ecosse sentait une présence étrangère sur son territoire. Ca ressemblait à…Bretagne. Il fronça ses épais sourcils rouges. Stefan ? Oui. Définitivement, ce devait être lui. Il avait l'air d'être en Ile de Skye…Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là-bas…C'était là qu'il avait une de ses meilleures distilleries, il n'avait pas intérêt à y toucher ! Après un peu d'hésitation, il appela sa région pour en avoir le cœur net.

\- Allô ? Alba ?

\- An t-Eilean Sgitheanach ?

\- Fuck, il faut vraiment que je change de nom. C'est vraiment trop long.

\- Oui, définitivement. Mais…Breizh est chez toi ?

\- Hm, aye.

\- Il est où ?

\- Juste en face de moi, tu m'as dérangé en pleine négociation.

\- Ah d'acc…Négociaquoi ? Négociation de qui de quoi ?

\- Et bien…Attends.

Sa région déplaça le téléphone et Allistor entendit distinctement le « Il va voir lui, négociation de quoi ! » ronchon que marmonna son cher petit frère.

\- Allo ?

\- Aye. C'est quoi ce binz ? Négociation de quoi ?

\- Négociation que je vais foutre une distillerie de whisky Glann Ar Mor en plein sur ton île.

\- Attends, attends, mais tu peux pas faire ça !

\- Oh, dommage, je suis bien engagé pour.

\- Mais…Mais non !

\- Oh si ! Le petit frère te rattrape sur ta spécialité dis donc, ça va faire bien devant England, Cymru et Eire, hein ! Et devant France, hahaha !

\- Eh, oh, au moins moi France il ne m'a pas envahi. Tu…

\- Je te laisse, je fini de négocier et j'installe ma distillerie. Bisou, bisou, Alba !

Et ce sale petit roux lui raccrocha au nez en riant. Saloperie. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Le whisky, c'était sa spécialité, son alcool, sa vie ! Il était le whisky enfin ! Il avait laissé Norvège lui concurrencer les saumons, il ne laisserait pas Bretagne concurrencer ses Aberlour et ses Glendronach ! Enfin…Ca il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

…

Mais il pouvait toujours montrer à Stefan qui était le grand frère.

* * *

A suivre haha XD

Review ? :3


	10. Tronc

Titre : Tronc

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Ecosse - Micro-apparition du gentil Bas-Normand

Note de l'auteur : Et voici la suite de la dernière ficlet ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- L'autre jour, tu t'es bien moqué de moi avec ton whisky.

\- Ya.

\- Tu n'as pas honte visiblement.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Hmpf.

Bretagne lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires insolents et l'écossais se contenta d'hausser les épaules en marchant. Ils finirent par arriver à une vaste plaine. Vide. Ah. Non. Il s'y trouvait un tronc, couché. Il devait bien faire six mètres, hm…

\- Tu vois Stefan, ceci est un tronc.

\- Tu veux une médaille ?

\- Chez nous on a comme sport traditionnel de lancer le tronc. Mais…Comme tu es petit de constitution, je ne te demanderais que de le porter et de faire quelques pas avec. Mais évidemment si tu ne t'en sens pas…

\- D'accord.

Surprenant Ecosse qui s'attendait à une excuse du style « j'ai mal au dos », le breton s'approcha du tronc et plaça ses mains en dessous pour le redresser. Pas mal déjà…Mais arriverait-il à le soulever ? Impossible, il était trop petit et…

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Stefan souleva le tronc. Fit quelques pas avec en le regardant de l'air le plus provoquant qu'il soit possible d'avoir. Puis le reposa doucement, essoufflé et tout rouge, mais fier.

\- …Comment…

\- C'est mignon le lancer de tronc comme sport national. Chez nous, on a le lancer de menhirs.

* * *

\- Pitié...Masse-moi le dos…Pitié Léan…

\- Et ben alors mon petit monstre, qu'est-ce que tu as été faire ?

\- Le fier….Et des conneries…Masse-moi le dos je suis en train de crever, je suis sûr que ma colonne vertébrale est en forme de triangle maintenant…

* * *

CCe que Stefan ne précise pas, c'est que le "lancer de menhirs" n'est pratiqué qu'à un certain festival et qu'il ne s'agit pas de menhirs à la Obélix mais de petits menhirs de la taille d'un avant-bras (ce qui reste considérable).

Ce qui n'est pas précisé non plus, c'est qu'il n'a pas pu bouger pendant une semaine à cause de son dos après sa petite démonstration de force-

Review ? :3


	11. Parapluie

Titre : Parapluie

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Ecosse

Note de l'auteur : Et ceci sera sûrement le dernier épisode -pour l'instant- de cette série où Ecosse perdit son statut de grand frère classe et puissant XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

D'accord, ils vivaient loin et ne se voyaient pas souvent. Mais Ecosse refusait d'admettre que la distance avait pu le rendre aveugle au point que son petit frère ait pu devenir…Un adulte dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne le remarque ! Il ne pouvait pas…Faire de meilleur whisky que lui ou soulever des troncs ! C'était un enfant, un petit enfant ! Il allait venir chez lui et lui montrer, une bonne fois pour toute, qui était le grand frère ici !

\- Hm, Alba ?

\- J'ai décidé de squatter chez toi.

\- Ben vas-y te gênes pas eh !

\- Eh oh, tu mets tes distilleries chez moi je te signale !

\- Hmpf, je sauve l'honneur de ton pays, voilà tout.

Allistor préféra ne pas relever cette remarque et mit sa valise entre les mains de son hôte qui n'avait rien demandé.

Ils parvinrent à ne pas s'étriper au cours de la matinée ce qui, somme toute, représentait un exploit considérable. Finalement lassé de jouer à la bataille sur la table de la cuisine, Stefan décréta qu'ils sortaient prendre l'air, enfilant son manteau et ses chaussures. N'y voyant pas d'objection, l'écossais l'imita.

\- Hm, tiens, je te prête un parapluie.

\- Il ne peut pas Stefan.

\- Prends-le quand même.

\- Mais regardes, y'a pas un seul nuage !

\- Prends-le quand même.

\- Mais non, pas besoin.

\- D'accord.

Bretagne prit quand même son parapluie-épée, laissant le parapluie noir qu'il tendait à son frère à la maison. Ils marchèrent tranquillement une bonne heure, longeant la plage en discutant. Tout à coup, une goutte tomba sur le nez d'Ecosse. Le temps qu'il lève la tête et il se mettait à crachiner. Stefan ouvrit calmement son parapluie.

\- Tu sais Allistor, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on un célèbre dicton qui dit que chez nous il ne pleut que sur les cons.

Un véritable déluge s'abattit sur leur tête.

* * *

Bon, bon, promis, j'arrête de martyriser Ecosse XD Le prochain, soit je martyrise Bretagne en vous racontant un épisode peu reluisant de l'histoire de France, soit je part en couille sur les hymnes.

Vous préférez quoi ? XD

Review ? :3


	12. Hymnes

Titre : Hymne

Rating : K

Personnages : France - Petites régions choupinettes

Note de l'auteur : Ou comment emmerder (une nouvelle fois) Francis...Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Y'a un truc qui me fait marrer chez France...

\- Ses cheveux.

\- Eh ! Laissez-mes cheveux en paix, au moins !

\- Ouais, bon, ses cheveux, mais pas que. Regarde, Corsica. France, tu estimes être le pays de quoi ?

\- ...De la Liberté. Des droits de l'homme...De l'amour, du romantisme. Du raffinement aussi. De la mode.

\- D'accord.

Bretagne laissa l'information imprégner les esprits, histoire de faire mariner les autres régions et la nation qui se demandaient ce qui avait encore bien plus traverser sa tête rousse. Et puis, Francis n'aimait pas quand il avait ce sourire malicieux, surtout juste après lui avoir posé une question. Ca sentait mauvais pour lui. Il allait encore s'en prendre plein la tête où il ne s'appelait plus Francis.

\- Maintenant, signalons tout de même pour quoi sont connus certaines régions. Corse, alors toi les gens pensent direct au terrorisme, toi Alsace on t'associe à l'Allemagne nazie sans réfléchir, les Normandies ce sont les vikings et leurs pillages...Bref, à côté du "pays de l'amour, du romantisme, du raffinement et de la mode", on fait un peu tâche.

\- Eh. Toi aussi tu es associé au terrorisme je te signale.

\- Ya, ya, j'ai pas une bien plus belle image. Corsica, tu as un hymne n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ïè. Dio vi salve Regina. Il parle de la Sainte Vierge Marie, mère de Dieu et Reine de grâce, déclara-t-il religieusement.

\- Hmhm. Elsass, tu as un hymne toi aussi.

\- Le Elsässisches Fahnenlied. Il parle de notre si beau drapeau blanc et rouge ! Il dit que nous préserverons nos traditions et resterons toujours fidèle à notre Pays (elle jeta un regard appuyé à France) L'Alsace.**  
**

\- Héhé. Toi le barbare là bas, vous avez un truc défini comme hymne vous aussi.

\- Euh...Oui, Ma Normandie. Qui parle d'amour, de fleurs, de soleil, d'espérance et de pleins de pays...Malgré que notre Normandie soit plus belle que tous.

\- Narcissique.

\- Erm "Les bretons sont robustes et forts, c'est le peuple le plus courageux du monde" ou un truc comme ça, c'est dans le tien.

Léan réalisa qu'il avait dit une connerie en voyant le néant dans les yeux du breton. Et merde, il venait de lui démontrer qu'il connaissait son hymne. A lui, là, au sale breton, au monstre roux, au démon au sud du Couesnon, à la saloperie en tongs. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des siècles de ça, encore.

\- Passons, je verrais ça plus tard ~ Donc à part deux petits vers un peu narcissiques, mon hymne parle de la beauté de mon pays. Même les deux sudistes, là, Catalunya et Euskara ! Catalunya ça parle de paysans et Euskara...S'auto-glorifie. Bon c'est un sudiste, c'est pas sa faute. Et maintenant, le pays de l'amour, du raffinement et la mode va pouvoir nous rappeler de quoi parle son hymne hein.

\- ...Je te hais Bretagne.

* * *

Haha, il faut avouer que l'hymne français est sacrément barbare pour le pays de l'amour qu'il prétend être ! XD Bien qu'il soit historique, évidemment, mais Bretagne aime bien embêter le franchouillard ~

Bon la prochaine sera sûrement moins rigolote-

Review ? :3


	13. Massacre

Titre : Massacre

Rating : T

Personnages : Basse-Bretagne - Haute-Bretagne - Vendée

Note de l'auteur : Bon...J'avais prévenu que ce serait moins plaisant...Bonne lecture je suppose

* * *

17 Novembre 1793

Stefan fronça les sourcils en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la petite maison nantaise qu'il partageait avec sa sœur. Il empêcha cette dernière d'aller ouvrir pour aller le faire lui-même. Il avait déjà expérimenté le « j'ouvre la porte et je me prends un pain pour X raison » et ne tenait pas à ce que cela arrive à sa chère Nolwenn.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus belle en reconnaissant des républicains français, avec leur bonnet à la con sur le crâne. Qu'est-ce qui leur voulait ? C'était peut-être bon là, ils allaient peut-être pouvoir enfin leur lâcher la grappe, non ?!

\- Bretagne ?

\- Basse-Bretagne, rétorqua-t-il avec agacement.

Les gens oubliaient de plus en plus l'existence de deux Bretagne, sa sœur en faiblissait.

\- Suivez-nous. L'autre aussi.

Son bras fut attrapé sans ménagement au cas où il lui viendrait l'idée de résister et il se dégagea, les suivant de lui-même. De toute manière, les représentants n'avaient pas le droit de frapper les humains, alors il ne pouvait rien leur faire. Il tint tout de même à attendre sa sœur et lui prit la main avec angoisse. Où est-ce qu'on les emmenait encore ?

De leur maison, ils furent conduits jusqu'à la Loire. Une lourde brume pesait sur l'eau calme, pour une fois. Le calme avant la tempête sûrement.

A travers la lourde chape brumeuse, ils distinguèrent ce qui leur sembla être des bateaux, des barques sûrement. Emplies de gens.

\- …On peut savoir pourquoi on est là à se geler les miches ou non ?

\- Silence, insolente.

Nolwenn se fit remarquer que ce type avait de la chance d'être humain parce que sinon elle l'aurait mordu. Au sang.

Un cri retentit au loin, leur glaçant le sang. Puis un autre. La brume cachait les formes mais certaines personnes dans les barques étaient debout, tenant de longs bâtons. Stefan fut le premier à comprendre et attira sa sœur contre lui, contenant à grand peine l'envie de vomir qui lui tenaillait l'estomac.

\- Vous…Vous…Pourquoi ?!

\- Ils étaient contre la République Française.

\- Et c'est une raison pour les noyer ?! Et c'est quoi ça « contre la République Française » ?!

\- Ils se revendiquaient bretons. Et royalistes.

La rousse s'étrangla.

\- Et tu crois t'es où ici ?! Au Canada ?! Ca sert à quoi de se prétendre « République des droits de l'homme » si c'est pour commettre plus d'horreurs encore qu'un roi ?! Vous…

Stefan préféra la faire taire en lui mettant une main sur la bouche avant que ça ne dégénère et qu'elle se retrouve dans la Loire elle aussi.

* * *

\- Oh putain quoi encore…

Stefan se leva à nouveau, quelques jours plus tard, pour ouvrir sa porte. Et plutôt que des Républicains, il y trouva cette fois Vendée, prit d'une sérieuse crise de tremblements. Inquiet, il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à une chaise et lui caressa gentiment le bras, cherchant à le rassurer maladroitement. A peine un mètre plus loin, Nolwenn dormait sur un matelas percé dont la paille s'échappait, son visage était rouge de fièvre et elle respirait avec difficulté.

\- B-b-basse-B-bretagne t-toi t-tu me c-crois hein-hein…

\- Oulà, attends, je te crois sur quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- L-l-les no-noyés…Et-et les-les m-morts…L-les v-vi-viols…L-l-les…

\- Oh. Oui je te crois…Attends, y'en a qui ne te croient pas ?!

\- L-l-les f-français ils…Ils disent que c'est…Que c'est faux et-et ils r-rac-content qu-qu'ils se sont c-cont-tentés d-d'exéc-cuter d-des c-criminels…

\- Putain mais non…Mais non ! Ils…(le breton serra les poings et inspira profondément, cherchant à se calmer) Peu importe. Tu veux rester à la maison un peu ? Tu vas te reposer un peu. Demain s'ra meilleur. Ou après-demain. Ou j'en sais rien mais merde, ce sera pas pire !

Le petit roux insista jusqu'à ce que Vendée accepte de rester dormir un peu, allant s'installer près de Nolwenn. Au moins, elle le réchauffait et il la refroidissait un peu… Stefan décida de trouver compagnie en une bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire de l'œil.

La nuit tombait, ses paupières elles, n'y arrivaient pas. Vendée finit par se redresser sur un coude et observa la silhouette de Basse-Bretagne qui fixait la fenêtre.

\- …Basse-Bretagne ?

\- …Ouais ?

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous tuer ?

* * *

Les massacres continuèrent jusqu'en 1794, ils sont connus sous le nom de "Massacres de Vendée" mais c'était bien un génocide (car ce que les républicains français voulaient était bien un génocide) vendéo-breton au cours duquel des milliers et des milliers de bretons et vendéens seront noyés, brûlés, pendus, guillotinés...Je vous passe les détails mais Carrier, le type qui s'est chargé de ça, avait beaucoup d'imagination, je n'ai pas parlé des femmes enceintes écrasées dans les pressoirs à raisin et pourtant c'est "soft" à côté du reste. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, faites des recherches sur les noyades de Nantes, vous trouverez facilement...

Aussi c'est quelque part un petit message à tous ceux qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi les "peuples indépendantistes" veulent justement partir...Je vous apprend que le mythe du pays breton/corse/autre complètement appauvri et qui se casse la gueule de tous les côtés qui se fait sauver par la Sainte France qui les sort de la misère et les aide à devenirs civilisés...Et ben c'est bel et bien un mythe. Entre Marboeuf en Corse et Carrier en Bretagne, on en a connu des beaux des enfoirés. Et que, malheureusement, ça continue encore aujourd'hui, pas par des meurtres heureusement (quoique des fois on se demande) mais par l'enfermement de militants sous des motifs plus débiles les uns que les autres (j'en profité d'ailleurs pour manifester ma joie qu'Enguerrand aie enfin été libéré après neuf mois de prison !).

Enfin bref, si vous avez l'habitude de vous moquer des indépendantistes en leur disant qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de faire ça et qu'ils devraient être reconnaissants ou qu'ils ne tiendraient pas deux mois sans la France, pitié, arrêtez, c'est inutile et douloureux.

Voilà voilà c'était la petite note pas cool de cette rubrique, désolée, j'espère ne pas vous avoir plombés ou quoi !

La prochaine sera soit sur le super sauvetage du Mont Saint Michel made in Bretagne (ou comment se faire botter le cul par des p'tits bateaux), l'âge de Pays Basque (qui commence à se voûter le pauvre vieux) ou le plus beau mot de la langue française (et je crois qu'on est tous d'accord là dessus !) ! Une préférence d'ordre ? XDD

J


	14. Coeurs

Titre : Coeurs

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne

Note de l'auteur : C'était pas ce qui était prévu mais quand j'ai vu un article sur ça j'ai pas pu résister- Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de haine. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les régions avaient grimacé en voyant l'ordre du jour. Recenser les diverses attaques à l'encontre des musulmans depuis l'attentat de Charlie Hebdo ne les enchantait pas, surtout si c'était seulement pour le plaisir des fous des statistiques. Mais pas le choix, on leur donnait quelque chose à faire, ils devaient le faire.

C'est donc en discutant les uns avec les autres des événements qu'ils se mirent à la tâche.

\- …Dites, intervint Bretagne.

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai un truc mais je sais pas si je dois le mettre sur la liste.

\- Hmmm ?

\- Ben c'était à Brest. Les musulmans ont retrouvés des cœurs sur la Mosquée.

Corse soupira.

\- Ecoutes, si c'était des cœurs style tripailles comme chez moi, tu…

\- Non, non, des cœurs en papier ! Pleins de cœurs. Avec des messages d'amour dessus. Une guirlande de cœurs sur la mosquée de Brest.

Un grand silence s'installa alors que tous regardaient le petit breton, stylo encore levé, hésitant toujours à écrire ça sur sa liste ou non. Basse-Normandie lui envoya un claque amicale dans le dos qui faillit lui faire cracher ses tripes sur la table.

\- Oh mon dieu Bretagne, il y a vraiment des jours où tu as raison de rien faire comme tout le monde !

* * *

Bon évidemment y'a aussi eu des trucs pas cools genre à Rennes...Mais bon, un peu d'amour ça fait pas de mal et ceux qui ont fait cette guirlande de coeurs ce 14 janviers 2015 en ont un très gros dans leur poitrine !

Je vous fais pleins de pokig.

Review ? :3


	15. Le plus beau mot du monde

Titre : Le plus beau mot du monde

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - France

Note de l'auteur : Ca fait longtemps encore, désolée...Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

\- Attendez j'ai une illumination !

\- C'est normal, Bretagne, tu es un illuminé.

\- La ferme, éleveur de vaches. Bref, je disais que j'avais une illumination. Francis.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, un peu inquiet. Il allait finir par devenir parano et faire des crises d'angoisse à chaque fois que le breton lui adresserait la parole. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une illumination à son sujet, c'était pour lui dire que son hymne était barbare

\- ...Oui ?

\- Le plus beau mot du monde, en fait, il est français.

Ah ? Première nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que Stefan avait encore inventé ?

\- Non parce qu'un mot on peut le traduire dans toutes les langues mais celui-là...C'est en français qu'il est le plus beau, pas de doute !

\- ...Et c'est...?

\- Merde !

\- Pardon ?

\- Merde. Le plus beau mot du monde, c'est merde ! Parce que genre dans les autres langues ça fait pas pareil...Kaoc'h ça claque pas assez, merda et mierda là ça fait trop poétique, shit ou crap y'a pas assez d'impact...Non vraiment, merde, c'est le meilleur ! Et puis tu peux l'utiliser dans toutes les situations ! "Merde mon lacet !" "Merde j'ai laissé le four allumé !" "Meeeeerde j'ai oublié les cotons-tiges !" "Ah. Merde. C'est con." "Oh merde désolé !" "Oh merde les mecs on a gagné !". On peut même souhaite "bonne chance" avec merde ! C'est magique !

\- ...

\- Et beh ?

\- Laisse moi deux minutes pour décider si je dois être flatté ou t'étrangler.

* * *

Faut vraiment que je poste plus régulièrement Désolée !

Review ? :3


	16. La fine fleur de la Marine Bretonne

Titre : La fine fleur de la marine Bretonne

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Basse-Normandie

Note de l'auteur : Voili vouloi le prochain est sur Pays Basque ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Arthur, roh, c'est mon rival, mon ennemi juré, mon normand attitré, j'ai quand même le droit d'aller le voir ! Allez, allez, allez s'teu plaîîît ! Je te vend des armes au nez et à la barbe de Francis, tu pourrais faire un effort !

\- Et t'as vu le prix auxquelles tu me les vends tes armes ?!

\- C'est le marché, mon frère, c'est le marché. Allez au nom de notre fraternitééééé !

Angleterre soupira et finit par accéder à la requête de son frère, Basse-Bretagne. En pleine de guerre (qui fut plus tard appelée la Guerre de Cent ans), l'anglais était occupé à envahir la Normandie, ce territoire qui lui revenait de droit selon lui. Il avait d'ailleurs presque terminé mais...Le Mont-Saint-Michel. Cette abbaye construite sur une colline qui résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur, une pleine garnison de chevaliers s'y étant déplacée. Et à l'intérieur s'était "réfugié" le représentant de la Basse-Normandie, Léan Marie, afin d'apporter un peu de soutien moral à ses moines et combattants. Les troupes anglaises avaient donc décidé d'affamer les occupants de l'abbaye en construisant des murs tout autour de la baie, empêchant ainsi le ravitaillement. Seules quelques barques arrivaient à passer durant la nuit.

Stefan remercia le blond et mit à l'eau sa petite barque qu'il avait emmené, sachant pertinemment qu'il arriverait à convaincre son frère de le laisser aller. Les représentants ne pouvaient pas combattre les humains de toute manière, et il n'avait pas de nourriture sur lui. Il voulait seulement voir son blond. Et voir le...Spectacle futur.

Alors qu'il hissait le drapeau bleu pâle et blanc des représentants, indiquant ainsi aux galions anglais dans la baie qu'il ne fallait pas l'attaquer, il se retourna vers Arthur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Au fait, Thuthur ! Regardes bien tes galions ! Regardes-les bien hein !

Ne laissant pas à l'autre le temps de répondre, il reprit ses rames et alla accoster sur le mont. Après une montée bien trop longue et rude pour ses petites jambes (quelle idée d'être petit aussi), il parvint jusqu'au Monastère. Un moine vint l'accueillir et le mena jusqu'au représentant bas-normand qui ne semblait pas dans un bon jour.

\- Allons bon, la journée n'était pas assez pourrie comme ça, il a fallut que tu viennes.

\- Je viens illuminer ta journée ! Je viens te sauver, jeune princesse en détresse !

\- Tu es vraiment horrible quand tu es de bonne humeur. La jeune princesse en détresse va attraper sa double-hache et te décapiter.

\- Ce serait un peu sale. Mais viens dehors, qu'on ait une belle vue sur la baie !

\- Je les ai assez vu, ces galions, Basse-Bretagne.

\- Justement, viens les voir un dernière fois ! J'ai enfin eu l'autorisation de venir attaquer ! Bon, j'ai pas eu le droit de ramener les grands moyens, et puis bon, il me faut bien garder de quoi défendre mes côtes, mais ce sera amplement suffisant pour couler tout ça ! Allez vieeeens !

Le petit roux traîna presque l'ancien viking dehors, là où ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la baie. Léan chercha des yeux "l'aide" bretonne et haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer.

\- Vous êtes suicidaires.

\- Non mais là je suis vexé.

\- Il y a une vingtaine de galions anglais, Bretagne. Tes dix petits bateaux n'y changeront rien. Ils vont être coulés, impitoyablement.

\- La fine fleur de la Marine Bretonne se trouve à leur tête. Et avec lui, dix "petits bateaux" valent bien vingt galions, voire trente ou quarante !

Le normand secoua la tête et tourna les talons, bien décidé à retourner déprimer dans son abbaye mais le breton ne semblait pas de cet avis, tirant sur son bras pour le forcer à rester.

\- Léaaaaaan est-ce que je suis le genre de type à envoyer son peuple à la mort pour sauver un abruti que je déteste contre mon propre frère à qui je vend des armes, hein ?

\- ...Tu vends des armes à Angleterre ?

\- ...C'est une longue histoire. Ne le dis pas à France. Ni à Nolwenn. A personne. Oublie ça d'ailleurs.

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Eh, oh, franchement, si j'te sauve là et que tu me dénonces pour ça...

\- Hm...De toute façon...

Léan se tut, observant le combat naval qui venait de s'engager dans la baie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que le sourire du breton ne faisait que s'élargir. Il leva ses yeux verts sur le blond qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

\- De toute façon ?

\- ...Qui est cette "fine fleur" à sa tête ?

\- Quelqu'un qui a déjà coulé nombre de tes bateaux à ton ère viking, Léan. Le meilleur de mes meilleurs marins, Saint-Malo.

* * *

Ah les marins malouins c'est un sacré truc quand même..."La cité corsaire", ça a de la gueule quand même.

Et oui les bretons ont vendu des armes aux anglais. C'est pour ça qu'à la fin de la guerre de cent ans, tout le monde était ruiné sauf eux. Mais Nolwenn ne le sait pas car c'était principalement la Basse-Bretagne, la Bretagne de la mer, qui le faisait...

Review ? :3


	17. Le Vénérable

Titre : Le Vénérable

Rating : K

Personnages : Savoie - Pays Basques - Autres morpions indépendantistes bruyants et alcooliques

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, en plus une petite apparition de Savoie, que j'aime beaucoup ;) (pitié, dites moi, on dit "savoisien" ou "savoyard" ? XD)

* * *

Savoie ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Premièrement, elle ne venait que très rarement aux réunions indépendantistes. C'était Bretagne qui l'avait convaincue de venir suite à l'arrestation de Fabrice Dugerdil, un des militants, "le premier prisonnier politique de Savoie". Ensuite, elle se trouvait à côté de Nice et, bien qu'elle avait compris que les regards meurtriers de Corse étaient bien adressés au nissard, ça ne la rassurait pas des masses. Bon, au moins elle ne se trouvait pas trop en territoire inconnu, elle se serait senti perdue chez l'insulaire méditerranéen, chez la péninsule armoricaine ou pire encore sur les rives du Rhin. Ici, chez Pays Basques, dans les montagnes, c'était presque comme chez elle. Juste pas les même montagnes. Leur hôte ne s'était pas encore montré d'ailleurs. Ils étaient arrivés trop tôt et il n'avait pas fini de cuisiner. Il avait décrété qu'il ne sortirait pas de sa cuisine tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé et Catalogne avait dû leur sortir l'apéro pour les occuper en attendant.

Il sortit finalement de la pièce d'où s'échappait une odeur chaude d'épices et les servit pour s'asseoir à son tour. Il se mit brusquement à la fixer. Elle se fit remarquer que s'il lui faisait le coup du "...Suisse ? C'est toi avec des seins ?", elle lui ferait bouffer sa table en chêne.

\- ...Sapaudia ? Tu as grandi dis donc !

\- ...On se connaît ?

\- Tu étais toute petite !

\- Il connaît tout le monde quand on était "tout petit", cherche pas, lâcha Catalogne.

\- Sapaudia...C'est un très vieux nom ça, c'était au début du premier millénaire. Quand j'étais petite, en effet. Ca a évolué en "Savoie" depuis.

\- Bah, t'sais, il a pas encore compris que moi c'est Corsica et il m'appelle encore Cyrnos. C'est la sénilité.

\- Je ne suis pas sénile, Cyrnos.

\- Ah tu vois il recommence !

La jeune fille observa longuement le basque. Effectivement, peut-être l'avait-elle vu étant plus jeune...

\- Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi. Quand j'apprend qu'un nouveau pays, ou une province, vient de naître, je vais toujours le voir.

\- Mais...Tu dois être vieux.

\- Je préfère le terme "vénérable".

Elle rit doucement devant l'air vexé du brun qui n'avait pas apprécié le "vieux".

\- Vénérable alors. Tu devais déjà être là sous l'Antiquité.

\- Moui. Rome, Carthage, Egypte, Grèce, tout ça...C'était une sacrée période. Je les ai tous connus.

\- Waw...Tu devais être petit à l'époque.

\- Ah non. J'avais déjà...Oula, bien quelques dizaines de milliers d'années !

La savoyarde manqua de s'étrangler, faisant à son tour rire le basque. Son "vénérable" âge faisait toujours ce genre d'effet aux gens qui l'apprenaient.

\- Quelques dizaine de milliers d'années ?!

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai environ cent mille ans. Je suis un des plus anciens peuples d'Europe -si ce n'est le plus vénérable- et je vous ai tous vus naître et grandir.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut pas l'embêter, lança Bretagne, Parce que lui il a des dossiers compromettants sur tout le monde !

* * *

Il est vieux le basque...Enfin vénérable.

Le prochain sera sur Prusse et Bretagne, si vous devinez quel genre de lien il peut y avoir entre ces deux là, vous pourrez choisir le thème du prochain fait divers, si vous voulez ;)

Review ? :3


	18. Anormal

Titre : Anormal

Rating : T pour évocation de bûcher ?

Personnages : Bretagne - Prusse

Note de l'auteur : Ceci se passe sous l'occupation nazie tout ça tout ça...Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prusse soupira et s'assit sur le vieux matelas troué. Son petit frère venait de sortir de la pièce, le soulageant d'un sacré poids. Bizarrement, il lui était bien plus difficile de contrôler ses crises de Folie lorsque Ludwig était dans le coin...Sûrement parce que le blond avait lui même craqué depuis longtemps. Il grimaça. Allemagne était jeune, il n'était pas habitué mais lui, après toutes ces années, n'avait-il pas un peu de self-control ?

Il jeta un regard à l'hématome qui s'étalait sur la joue de Bretagne et soupira. Visiblement, non, il n'en avait pas.

Le petit roux l'observait depuis sa chaise où il était attaché. Il ne l'assassinait plus du regard comme il avait pu le faire quelques minutes auparavant. Il semblait...D'un côté curieux mais en même temps...Prusse avait l'impression de lire une grande compassion dans ses yeux verts.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais quand tu enlèves ton képi, ton petit frère louche sur tes cheveux.

\- Ah...

\- Enfin je serais toi, je surveillerais mes arrières tout de même. C'est un coup à finir dans un camp sans comprendre ce qui t'arrive, ça.

\- Bah...Je suis habitué à ça de toute façon...

\- J'imagine.

\- Oh, non, tu n'imagines pas...

\- Eh, regarde ma tête, elle vaut bien trois poils blancs et des yeux rouges.

Gilbert eut un pâle sourire et se mit à caresser son poussin de compagnie d'un air pensif. C'était en effet un miracle qu'on ne lui balance pas de cailloux dans la rue. Lui, sensé représenter cette société parfaite (avec Ludwig), était un albinos, une sous-race...

\- La Prusse c'était hyper catho' aussi, les chevaliers teutons, tout ça, non ?

\- Ja...

\- Ca devait pas être la grande joie non plus...

\- Pas vraiment en effet...

\- J'suis pareil, je suppose. La Bretagne c'est quand même assez religieux...Il suffit de regarder, y'a des croix partout et les trois quart des noms de mes villes ont une connotation religieuse. Alors représentant ou pas représentant, j'ai eu chaud à mon cul et pas qu'au sens figuré...

\- Ah bah, les bûchers ça réchauffe.

\- C'est vrai, en hiver c'est pas mal, en plus ça économise du bois de chauffage !

Le rire du roux le contamina et ils se mirent à plaisanter sur cette expérience fort peu plaisante que le clergé de leurs pays respectifs affectionnaient tout particulièrement à une certaine époque. Malgré ça, le breton avait raison sur un point. Au bout d'un moment, ce régime de l'homme parfait se retournerait contre lui, l'albinos, l'anormal. Il se retrouverait alors seul et méprisé.

Encore.

Il frissonna et décida de rajouter ça à sa liste de "Pourquoi les Alliés ont intérêt à se magner le cul et gagner la guerre".

* * *

Voilà voilà, certains avaient deviné, d'autres non ~

Review ? :3


	19. Tresses

Titre : Tresses

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Basse-Normandie - Paris

Note de l'auteur : Le pauvre Léan n'a pas fini d'en voir toutes les couleurs...XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Paris, pour une fois que j'ai besoin de toi tu pourrais au moins m'accorder ça !

\- C'est pas parce que c'est toi, Bretagne, mais tu sais bien comment je suis avec mes dessins...

\- Ouais, ouais c'est ce qu'on dit. Allez, fais pas le rat !

Le parisien croisa les bras en soupirant, peu convaincu par les techniques d'argumentation du petit roux. Il était bien gentil lui, à lui demander des services...Il tenait à sa tête et tenait à ce qu'elle reste sur ses épaules !

\- De toute façon t'as pas le choix, voilà. Je sais trop de trucs sur toi.

\- C'est un fait. Mais je sais des choses sur toi aussi.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais j'm'en fous moi. Tu veux que je dise à tout le monde que la nuit tu marmonnes le nom de Marseille en serrant ton oreiller ou ça ira ?

Argh, le salaud. C'était un coup bas.

\- Tu...Rah...(il soupira) Bon, pourquoi tu aurais besoin de ce vieux dessin ?

Bretagne fit la moue.

\- Basse-Normandie m'a encore emmerdé. Il a dit que j'étais efféminé ! Efféminé, moi ! C'est pas moi qui ai la coupe de cheveux de Barbie que je sache ! Je suis pas bien grand, certes, j'ai un visage juvénile, je veux bien l'admettre, mais efféminé, ça, jamais ! Donc je me suis rappelé qu'étant jeune tu avais fais ce dessin...

\- Jeune, jeune...J'avais déjà plusieurs siècles de plus que toi, hein. Mais je comprend ton point de vue. Je veux bien t'en faire une photocopie en échange de ton silence pour Marseille...C'est vraiment vache de ta part de me menacer avec ça.

\- Ya, ya, je sais...Je te dois un service, va.

\- Je m'en souviendrais. Mais que ça ne se reproduise pas trop, tu sais bien que j'ai un tas de dessins et de peintures que je garde cachés pour m'éviter des ennuis, alors que ça ne parte pas dans tous les sens...

\- Pas de souci !

* * *

Léan haussa un sourcil en voyant que Rhône-Alpes l'observait en se retenant de pouffer de rire. Allons bon, il avait de la salade entre les dents ? A la pause, il se permit d'aller le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il avait.

\- Ben...Dis...C'est vrai que tu te faisais des tresses et que tu te mettais des fleurs dans les cheveux pendant ton ère viking ?

\- Que...Pourquoi une question pareille ?

\- Disons que...Y'a un dessin affiché sur le tableau d'liège et euh...On te reconnaît bien dessus avec des fleurs dans les cheveux et tout...Et c'est signé Paris...Et tout le monde sait que Paris ne sait pas dessiner sans modèle...

\- ...Où est Bretagne ?

* * *

Les vikings étaient très soucieux de leur apparence, ils se lavaient très souvent les cheveux et la barbe, pour les hommes, et les tressaient, mettaient des fleurs dedans...Les hommes passaient même deux fois plus de temps à en prendre soin que les femmes, c'est dire. Alors Léan avec sa coupe de Barbie...XD

Review ? :3


	20. RoazhonRaptors

Titre : R comme Roazhon, R comme raptors...

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Rennes - Autres villes bretonnes

Note de l'auteur : Il est une heure du mat' et j'apprends ça sur internet. Honnêtement je me demande si c'est pas un canular. J'espère que non, ce serait juste trop énorme pour le coup ! XD

* * *

\- Mais Rennes mais...Mais...

Stefan ne trouvait vraiment pas ses mots là. Il n'était pas entraîné pour faire face à ce genre de situations. Lorient avait demandé une réunion d'urgence entre les grandes villes bretonnes et lui même, Bretagne. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de sérieux, une invasion normande ou un truc comme ça.

Mais non. Ce n'était pas grave ou urgent. Seulement vraiment bizarre.

\- Mais Stefan ! protesta la lorientaise, Dis lui que c'est débile !

\- Ah non, non, non moi j'adore ! Vraiment j'adore !

\- ...Guimgamp je ne t'avais même pas vu, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas vraiment une grande ville...

Le guimgampais fit la moue au brestois.

\- Je suis obligé de suivre Rennes.

\- Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que vous avez encore fais des paris de merde !

\- ...On a encore fait des paris de merde. Et ça va hein, tu comprendras quand tu seras en ligue 1 ! Mais pour reprendre, moi j'adore l'idée de Rennes, et c'est rare que j'approuve ce qu'il fait, mais là j'adore !

Saint-Brieuc haussa les épaules en soupirant.

\- C'est...Original.

\- Non, c'est ridicule, et dire que notre parlement est sensé être ici...Il devrait revenir chez moi, à Vannes, il y était mieux...

\- AH MAIS MERDE A LA FIN ! explosa le rennais. Vous me dites toujours "Sors un peu Rennes !" "Tu es pâle Rennes, va voir du monde !" "Rennes tu devrais t'ouvrir à ce qui se passe, tu es une ville de communications !" Et ben voilà ! Rennes il est sorti, Rennes il s'est ouvert au monde, Rennes il a été au cinéma et Rennes est surtout encore assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut !

Ils ignorèrent Guimgamp qui venait de s'écrouler de rire au sol, la vision de son rival énervé semblait l'amuser au plus haut point, surtout pour le sujet actuellement abordé.

\- Mais "Roazhon Park", Rennes ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! "Le stade de la Route de Lorient" c'était pas assez bien ? C'est parce qu'il y avait Lorient dedans c'est ça hein ?! T'avais qu'à appeler ça "Le stade de la Route de Brest" si ça te chantait ! Mais merde, "Roazhon Park" ! Tu vas renommer ton stade, celui où ton cher club de Ligue 1 'entraîne, "Roazhon Park" ! Vas-y, à quand les dinosaures là dedans, je me le demande ! Stefan, raisonnes-le par pitié !

\- Ils y sont déjà, je sais pas si t'as vu ses joueurs courir après le ballon mais tu foutrais un T-rex après un poulet ça ferait la même chose !

* * *

Les rennais ont vraiment des idées bizarres. Mais genre vraiment.

Pour la petite info "Roazhon" c'est Rennes en breton.

Review ? :3


	21. Barbe

Titre : Barbe

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Basse-Normandie - PACA

Note de l'auteur : Les barbes c'est le bien ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Mais, dis-moi Léan, pourquoi tu n'as pas de barbe ?

Provence-Âlpes-Côte d'Azur put nettement voir que sa question avait provoqué un tic nerveux chez Basse-Normandie. Il haussa un sourcil, curieux.

\- C'est vrai, quoi, les vikings ils ont des barbes dans les films et tout. En vrai ils en avaient pas ?

\- Si, si, en vrai ils en avaient.

\- Ca te grattait ou un truc comme ça ?

Le normand jeta un regard noir à Bretagne qui pouffait de rire dans son coin.

\- Non, j'en avais une avant. A l'époque.

\- Sérieux ? Une vraie de vraie avec les nattes et les fleurs ?

Le blond acquiesça tandis que le petit breton contenait avec difficulté son hilarité.

\- Mais pourquoi tu te rases maintenant ? Ce serait trop classe, attends !

Bretagne éclata de rire.

\- Elle ne repousse plus, sa barbe ! Ca fait plus de mille ans qu'il est imberbe du visage à cause de moi !

Le provençal haussa à nouveau un sourcil alors que Léan se renfrognait.

\- C'est à dire...?

\- Ouuuh...A l'époque du Moyen-Âge on passait notre temps à se battre...Ouais comme maintenant, tu me diras...Et j'avais les cheveux longs à l'époque...

\- Parce que tu imitais ton grand frère écossais.

\- La ferme, Demi-Normandie. Donc j'avais les cheveux longs et j'y tenais et un jour, sans le vouloir, pendant qu'on se battait, Demi-Normandie me les a coupé ! Bon je pouvais toujours les faire repousser grâce à ma magie mais ça m'a mis en colère sur le coup...Et j'ai fais disparaître sa barbe avec un sort. (il rigola) Le problème c'est que les sorts jetés sur le coup des émotions sont très imprévisibles...Je voulais juste la faire disparaître le temps qu'elle repousse mais...Ca n'a jamais repoussé, Léan est devenu imberbe du visage !

* * *

Après ce combat, inutile de préciser que Nolwenn a dû ramasser son grand frère à la petite cuillère.

Stefan a fini par se couper les cheveux de lui même parce que même longs ils partaient sur la gauche et il trouvait ça chiant.

Review ? :3


	22. Compensation

Titre : Compensation

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Alsace - Prusse - Apparition de Germanie dans son pyjama bleu parsemé de choppes de bière

Note de l'auteur : Déjà pensé à la raison du caractère de Prusse ? Voilà une hypothèse :D

* * *

Bretagne aimait bien Prusse. Non, vraiment, en tout honnêteté, il n'avait pas, ou peu, de rancune envers lui pour la Seconde Guerre Mondiale -et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point ce petit roux pouvait l'être, rancunier-. Déjà parce qu'il était fou et ça, quand on est un représentant, ce sont des choses qui arrivent (seuls quelques innocents, comme Corse par exemple, avaient eu cette chance de ne jamais expérimenter la Folie. Quoiqu'il ait subi celle d'un autre). Ensuite parce que bon, ça faisait déjà plus de soixante-dix ans et n'avait plus de réelle incidence sur sa vie (en revanche si l'Allemagne nazi occupait encore le territoire breton, il serait le premier à cracher sa haine sur les deux frères germaniques). En plus, le prussien et lui se comprenaient, l'un albinos et lui roux, tous deux ayant représenté des territoires très religieux.

Bref, il aimait bien Prusse.

Mais bien aimer Prusse, c'est comme bien aimer les enfants. On les aime bien. Ils sont gentils, ils sont mignons. Mais Seigneur Dieu Tout-Puissant, pourquoi se sentaient-ils obligés de hurler à longueur de temps ?

Malgré son caractère agité, Bretagne était habitué au calme. Corse était calme, Alsace aussi (sauf si, comme pour lui, un certain mot en douze lettres, commençant par un IND et terminant par ANCE était mis sur la table). Nord-Pas-de-Calais parlait peu également. Basse-Normandie (avec qui il passait bien plus de temps qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Non, c'est faux, le normand n'était pas chez lui il y a moins d'une semaine. Bon d'accord, mais c'était rapport aux manifestations agricoles. Il le détestait, enfin, soyons un peu logique). Il n'y avait vraiment que lorsqu'il était avec ses frères que le calme et la paix se voyaient brisés (voire même massacrés lorsque toute la fratrie celte était réunie).

Mais Gilbert faisait vraiment beaucoup de bruit à lui tout seul. En plus de parler de lui à la troisième personne et de s'autodésigner "awesome". Ce qui pouvait courir sur le haricot à long terme.

Il voulait juste rendre visite à Alsace mais avait visiblement dérangé une petite réunion de famille germanique en pyjama devant la télé (pourquoi les germaniques avaient tous les mêmes pieds ? Non vraiment c'était effrayant. Enfin le plus effrayant restait l'antique nation de la Germanie en pyjama bleu parsemé de petites choppes de bière. Cette vision resterait à jamais gravée dans l'esprit du roux). Aussi, il n'était resté que deux heures et avait trouvé un prétexte quelconque pour les laisser tranquille malgré l'hospitalité de son amie alsacienne. Il s'excusa à nouveau de son intrusion lorsqu'il la revit, quelques jours plus tard et en profita pour plaisanter sur le caractère si excentrique de l'albinos qui détonnait réellement avec celui des autres.

Elizabeth sourit et se gratta la nuque.

\- En fait...C'est de ma faute, en quelque sorte.

\- De ta faute ? Ah, je sais, tu l'as bercé trop près du mur ? Non mais ça arrive, tu sais, je ne te juge pas, je...

\- Mais non, enfin, Stefan ! Disons que...Quand il était petit, il était embêté à cause de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, tu vois. En plus il avait toujours l'air malade avec son air pâle. Du coup, pour compenser, étant sa grande soeur...Je le complimentais à la moindre occasion, je lui disais qu'il était génial, incroyable, et qu'il ne devrait pas être timide et se rabaisser comme ça. Mais...Euh...J'ai dû en faire un peu trop, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des siècles plus tard il soit comme ça. Même si ce n'est pas plus mal au final, Dieu que les repas de famille seraient chiants -avant la bière évidemment- sans lui.

\- ...Ah oui. Ah oui d'accord. Moui tu as peut être...Un peu trop compensé, là-

* * *

M'oilà x)

Bon j'm'excuse du rythme lent de publications, je suis à Alcatraz donc c'est dur d'pouvoir écrire en paix (pardon, j'ai dit Alcatraz ? Je voulais dire "en internat" haha !). Mais voilà j'ai fais une ou deux ficlet entre deux cours de philo -voire pendant le cours de philo, hein, on va pas s'mentir-.

Review ? :3


	23. Dettes

Titre : Dettes

Rating : K

Personnages : Versailles - Paris - Saint-Malo

Note de l'auteur : Au XVIIIe, c'n'était pas la grande amitié qui régnait entre Versailles et Paris, haha... Bonne elcture !

* * *

Paris leva le nez de ses papiers, surpris et suspicieux. Versailles faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, visiblement nerveux. C'était un spectacle assez rare dont il profita quelques instants avant de baisser la tête. Si l'autre le voyait se moquer silencieusement de son agitation, il allait encore lui arriver des saloperies. Pourtant... Certes, il n'était plus au sommet de sa puissance comme il avait pu l'être sous Louis XIV et des tensions agitaient le peuple (Paris, entre autres). Tensions que Louis XVI avait un peu de mal à gérer, c'était un fait. Mais ça n'avait pas eu l'air de troubler le versaillais plus que ça, jusqu'ici.

Ou alors, c'était autre chose qui l'agitait. Et Jean aurait bien donné une de ses phalanges pour savoir qui ou quoi pouvait faire lever Môsieur Versailles de son lit ou son fauteuil pour le faire marcher ainsi dans la salle (ne craignait-il pas d'abîmer ses chaussures ? Paris rêvait de lui demander, ironiquement bien sûr, mais craignait de se faire tanner le cuir s'il l'ouvrait). Une visite de France ? Non, Versailles se foutait de France comme de son premier bas. Pas Bretagne, c'était sûr, il se tenait plutôt tranquille depuis sa révolte ratée dite des bonnets rouges (et pourtant, quelques années plus tôt, son nom faisait hurler le versaillais tant il l'énervait). Oh, peut-être une jeune demoiselle ou un jeune homme avait refusé sa couche ? Non, peu de gens refusaient leur couche à cet emperruqué. Mais alors quoi ? Le suspense était tuant !

\- Paris ! aboya son supérieur, le faisant sursauter.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention d'accueillir un important visiteur dans ces haîllons ou tu vas aller te changer ?!

\- ...Alors déjà je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un visiteur et...

\- Tu me réponds ?

\- Ben, il faut dire que...

\- Si tu insistes tu iras dans une geôle où tu ne m'emmerderas plus !

Ah, tout de suite quant il y a des geôles ou diverses formes de torture dans le débat... Avec un soupir, le parisien se leva, abandonnant son bureau (sachant pertinnement qu'il se prendrait un savon pour avoir laissé son travail en plan dès son retour) pour aller se changer. En plus, il était déjà bien habillé. Il était un avant-gardiste de la mode, lui, oui monsieur !

En tout cas, il était très curieux de savoir qui était ce si important invité. Une fois changé, il alla attendre à la porte, sachant très bien que Môsieur Versailles ne se déplacerait pas en personne chercher l'invité à la porte, non, Môsieur Versailles riquerait une entorse s'il parcourait plus de cinquante mètres de couloir. Ca ne marche pas les nobles, enfin, ça flotte, ça vole, tout le monde sait ça...

Un visiteur fut annoncé, le sortant de ses pensées. Il entendit "Monsieur Malo Prigent, représentant de la ville de Saint-Malo" et se fit la remarque débile qu'avoir le même nom que le saint de sa ville, ça faisait presque narcissique. Il se tordit un peu le cou pour apercevoir ledit représentant dont il ne sentait pas l'aura. Vêtu d'un long manteau relativement sobre et de bottes noirs, l'homme de bonne taille avait des cheveux de jais retombant sur son front en mèches et sur sa nuque, attachés par une ficelle (probablement). Ses yeux lui semblèrent gris, à moins qu'ils ne soient bleus clairs. En tout cas, il ne voyait pas trop en quoi il faisait peur à Versailles.

\- Paris, je présume ?

\- Moi-même.

\- Enchanté, Saint-Malo. Versailles est là ou il s'est caché dans un placard ?

\- Il est là (le parisien eut une moue amusée) Vous lui faites peur à ce point-là ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas de moi qu'il a peur. Quoique...Enfin, c'est plutôt ce que j'apporte.

\- Un gâteau à l'arsenic ? Il en aurait besoin, franchement.

\- Pire. Ses dettes.

\- Ooooh c'est pour ça qu'il est si agité ! Mais...Vous êtes son créancier ? Les représentants ont des dettes ?

\- Non, pas lui. Disons que ma ville est extrêmement riche. Et je n'exagère pas, 10% de la richesse de ce pays se trouve dans les caves et les coffres de Saint-Malo. Le commerce maritime, vous comprenez. Ainsi, les armateurs malouins les plus fortunés sont devenus les créanciers de certains...Personnages. Dont le roi Louis XVI. Mes rencontres avec Versailles au sujet de ces dettes sont devenues coutumes, il a bien trop peur de passer pour un idiot ou un peureux en refusant un entretien avec moi. Et je ne m'en lasse pas.

Une ombre malicieuse passa dans le regard clair du malouin et Paris observa un peu sa tenue d'un œil critique.

\- Vous allez sûrement vous prendre une remarque sur votre tenue, vous savez.

\- Oh, mais je n'attend que ça. Il l'a fait, à notre première rencontre. Remarquez qu'il ne le fait plus depuis, mais je l'attend au tournant s'il lui venait la hardiesse de critiquer mon manteau à nouveau. Je m'en rappelle encore, il a rit et a dit que j'étais bien breton vu mes pauvres habits.

\- ...Et...Vous avez répondu quoi ?

\- Que lui était bien français vu le pauvre état de ses finances. Et j'ai sorti la facture.

Le parisien éclata de rire, imaginant parfaitement le visage outré de Môsieur Versailles dans une telle situation, lui si habitué à ce que personne ne lui résiste (sauf lui, de temps en temps, quand cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas pris de raclée et qu'il avait un élan de courage). Se prendre une telle remarque... Lui si fier de sa prétendue richesse, ah ! C'était la meilleure ! Sur ce, il abandonna le malouin devant la porte du bureau du versaillais. Il comprenait également pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'assister à l'entretien, jamais Versailles n'accepterait qu'il le voit se faire humilier ainsi par un "bouseux" (un mot qu'il affectionnait particulièrement pour parler de quiconque vivant à plus de dix kilomètres à la ronde du château).

* * *

Moui, Versailles et Paris ne s'entendaient pas très bien, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. A présent ça va mieux, enfin, Versailles se fait tout petit pour éviter qu'il ne vienne à Paris l'envie de lui coller une bonne fessées cul nu devant toute la France par pur esprit de vengeance.

Et j'ai appris qu'il ne faut jamais sourire et taper en même temps en permanence. Sinon la surveillante vient voir ce qu'on fait. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle m'ait cru quand j'ai dit que c'était mes cours de droit qui me faisaient sourire comme ça-

Review ? :3


	24. Accent

Titre : Accent

Rating : K

Personnages : France - Ecosse

Note de l'auteur : Aaaah Francis et les langues étrangères...

* * *

Si Francis avait bien un don, c'était bien celui de pouvoir massacrer n'importe quelle langue en la parlant. Il avait beau travailler son accent, rien à faire. Il pouvait écrire et comprendre une langue à la perfection mais se voir incapable de la parler dû à un terrible accent (à croire que c'était une malédiction). Honnêtement, ça lui pesait un peu parfois, de voir les gens grimacer dès qu'il se tentait à quelques mots dans leur langue. Bretagne avait bien failli lui faire manger la table pour son absence totale d'accent tonique et pour ses ignobles prononciations des mots comme "Naoned" ("NAWNET BON DIEU PAS NAONEDEUUUUH !". Stefan avait été un terrible professeur pour lui). Pays Basque avait littéralement abandonné, incapable de lui faire comprendre comment prononcer les "x" et les "s". La légende racontait qu'il avait même fait pleurer Corse après un énième "CorsicAA". Soi-disant qu'on ne prononçait pas ou peu la fin des mots en corse. Alsace et Allemagne s'étaient ligués contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'essayer à toute autre langue germanique autre que l'allemand (qui fut un massacre retentissant empli de postillons et de cafouillages).

Cependant, il y avait un point positif. Il s'était amélioré en anglais. Il n'était pas complètement sûr, en fait, c'était juste une supposition due au fait qu'Ecosse souriait et hochait la tête pour l'encourager lorsqu'ils parlaient anglais ensemble. Tout n'était donc pas perdu, il semblait bien maîtrise LA langue des meetings mondiaux ! Et tout cela grâce à son fidèle ami de 700 ans !

\- Au fait, Ecosse, merci. Vraiment c'est sympa, tu es toujours en train de sourire quand je parle anglais, ça me change des grimaces des autres.

\- Oh c'est rien ! J'adore quand tu parles anglais !

Encouragé par ce compliment, le français se risqua même à une petite envolée lyrique dans la langue de Shakeaspeare, faisant soupirer l'écossais de bonheur.

\- Oh, vraiment, Franny, il faut que tu me dises comment tu fais... Même après des siècles d'entraînement, je n'arrive pas à massacrer la langue d'Arthur comme ça, tu es un génie !

* * *

Et les espoirs du français furent réduits en cendres, merci la brute écossaise x) En effet il semble que ce soit un stéréotype assez populaire : Les français snobent les accents lorsqu'ils apprennent une langue étrangère x) Pauvre Francis, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! (mais il écrit et comprend très bien un tas de langues. Tout se passe bien quand il se tait.)

Review ? :3


	25. Coupe

Titre : Coupe

Rating : K+ pour l'insulte "sheep-shagger"

Personnages : Nouvelle-Zélande hystérique - Pays de Galles désespéré

Note de l'auteur : Pauvre Pays de Galles (et pauvre Angleterre qui est éliminé de la coupe du monde qu'il héberge omg XD)

* * *

Il était une nation dont beaucoup oubliaient l'existence. Une nation perdue aux confins de la Terre. Une nation d'à 4,5 millions d'habitants.

Mais son heure était venue. Oui, à présent, et pour le mois à suivre, son nom serait sur toutes les lèvres et sa puissance dévastatrice dans tous les esprits. Son heure de gloire était là !

\- Et tous bientôt acclameront le nom glorieux de la NOUVELLE-ZELANDE !

Le concerné éclata d'un rire tonitruant sous la douche, causant un froncement de sourcils soucieux de Pays de Galles, pourtant dans le salon. Il aurait bien fallu être sourd pour ne pas entendre cet éclat de rire diabolique. Il soupira et échangea un regard désespéré avec ses frères et soeurs celtes qui se trouvaient avec lui. La venue de son petit ami couvert de boue (une sombre histoire de chute dans une flaque) avait été quelque peu impromptue, interrompant sa "paisible" petite réunion de famille.

\- Je suppose qu'il est toujours comme ça en cette période...commença République d'Irlande.

\- Entre autres. Mais surtout à cette période. Vous comprenez il est...Un peu ignoré, là-bas, loin de tout alors...Quand vient la coupe du Monde de Rugby et qu'il a l'occasion de ressortir son maillot noir...Il...Il est comme ça. Ca le rend très émotif. Il a même roulé une pelle à Australie pour avoir éliminé Angleterre. Enfin, je vais pas trop être jaloux, il était bourré et puis...Moi aussi j'ai eu ma récompense pour avoir battu Angleterre.

\- Je veux pas savoir, sérieux, j'ai vu Nouvelle-Zélande étant bébé, je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce qu'il te fait ! protesta Bretagne.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Eh, j'ai découvert les îles Kermadec j'te signale ! Tu croyais tout d'même pas que "Kermadec" c'était français ou anglais quand même ?!

\- Bof, maori peut-être...En tout cas il devait être mignon à l'époque. Pas comme à cet instant précis-

Les deux Irlande s'entreregardèrent et approuvèrent.

\- Ca motive encore plus à battre France pour ne pas se retrouver face aux néo-zélandais...Argentine est loin d'être mauvais mais...C'est pas pareil. Qui joue contre eux prochainement ?

\- Tonga...Celui qui a perdu face à Georgie. Sachant que Georgie s'est fait écraser par Nouvelle-Zélande.

\- Oh.

Une minute de silence se fit pour Tonga qui n'avait pas mérité un tel sort. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un petit blond torse nu, simplement vêtu d'un jogging et d'un serviette sur les épaules. Deux de ses boucles s'enroulaient sur le côté, lui faisant d'adorables cornes de bouc.

\- J'ai fini ma douche ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Y'a quoi à manger, dis, sheep-shagger(1) ?!

\- Kiwi, calme-toi enfin et ne m'appelles pas comme ça, c'est blessant-

\- Désolé ! J'vais te piquer un t-shirt et j'reviens !

La porte fut claquée aussi brutalement qu'elle avait été ouverte, causant un nouveau soupir du gallois.

\- Je ne sais pas si je préfère qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde. La dernière fois, il a gagné la coupe, il a été intenable pendant des mois. Mais quand il ne gagne pas il est inconsolable.

\- Imagine ce qui se passera si c'est toi qui gagne-

\- ...Non, Stefan, non, je n'imagine pas. C'est trop apocalyptique.

* * *

1 : Un baiseur de moutons quoi.

Nouvelle-Zélande est quelqu'un d'assez calme d'habitude, sisi. Le rugby a juste tendance à le rendre hystérique.

En tout cas, cette coupe est bien mouvementée x) (allez Pays de Galles, on croit en toi, tu peux gagner-)

Review ? :3


	26. Coupe II The Return

Titre : Coupe II The Return

Rating : K même si Nouvelle-Zélande fait peur

Personnages : Nouvelle-Zélande encore plus hystérique - Pays de Galles encore plus désespéré - France au bord du gouffre - Bretagne qu'en a marre - Corse innocent

* * *

Corse fronça les sourcils en voyant quelqu'un passer derrière son meilleur ami alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation sur Skype. Le roux soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Cherche pas, c'est Pays d'Galles. Je l'héberge pour la journée parce que sa maison a été investie par son petit ami, Nouvelle-Zélande.

\- Ah ? C'est le rugby c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas trop le truc, je suis pas fan de rugby. (il frissonna) Sport de brutes.

\- Et bien...Pour t'expliquer brièvement, Nouvelle-Zélande a une équipe qui est assez...Mythifiée dans le milieu. Dire qu'elle terrifie tout le monde ne serait pas exagéré. D'ailleurs si tu veux rigoler un coup, tu peux appeler France, lui souffler "Ce soir, à 20h..." et raccrocher. J'ai fais ça trois fois depuis ce matin, c'est génial (il rigola). Il joue contre Nouvelle-Zélande ce soir, donc tu vois un peu le truc...Et, vois-tu, ce soir, mon cher frère joue contre Afrique du Sud. S'il gagne, il jouera contre le gagnant du match France/Nouvelle-Zélande. Donc il a préféré fuir la présence de son blondinet en maillot noir, là.

\- Eh, ne te moques pas, cette nuit il m'a carrément réveillé en riant diaboliquement dans son rêve ! Il s'est tourné dans le lit et j'ai juste entendu "D'abord France, puis...", un autre rire diabolique, "...Pays de Galles...". C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de faire mes valises pour aujourd'hui, c'est pas vivable !

\- Ouais, ouais, ce qui est pas vivable c'est Angleterre qui chiale et se bourre la gueule du matin au soir depuis qu'il est disqualifié, les Irlande qui sont intenables, Ecosse qui a fait une rechute catholique et qui prie matin et soir pour remercier Dieu d'avoir réussi à se maintenir et maintenant toi qui squatte chez moi ! Je suis pas un fan de rugby moi, laissez-moi au moins en dehors de tout ça ! Est-ce que je vous emmerde pendant le championnat de France de foot, hein ?!

\- Non. Mais quand tu t'es fait éliminer dès le premier tout de l'Euro league, on en a entendu parler. Et les deux fois où la coupe de France a terminé en Rennes-Guimgamp, on a dû te supporter. Et quand Rép' d'Irlande t'a dit que tu pouvais jouer en coupe du monde de foot' gaélique, v'là le bronx que t'as foutu. Alors tu peux bien m'héberger ! Par pitié au moins !

* * *

Le sport est le vecteur numéro 1 de conflits chez les celtes. Et la première cause de bleus et autres contusions. Surtout qu'à part le football, le golf et le cricket, ils n'aiment que des sports impliquant de se jeter les uns sur les autres (à coup de crosse s'il le faut).

La prochaine ficlet sera sur ce pauvre breton décidément harcelé par son peuple pour qu'il se mette aux jeux vidéos x)

Review ? :3


	27. Conquête

Titre : Conquête

Rating : K+ pour la violence, merci Corse

Personnages : Bretagne est sa bosse - Poitou-Charentes est ses conseils - Corse et sa fureur - Rennes et ses conneries

* * *

Poitou-Charentes entrelaça ses doigts entre eux et posa son menton dessus, dévisageant son interlocuteur, une certaine tornade rousse bien connue chez le représentants comme étant la créature la plus chiante de l'univers. Bretagne. Ce dernier était venu, gêné, lui demander de l'aide. Chose qu'il pouvait bien lui accorder après tous les jeux Ubisoft qu'il lui avait refilé pour qu'il les copie.

\- Bon. Je t'explique mon problème. Tu as dû remarquer que j'étais en...Froid avec Corse.

\- Il t'a balancé une chaise dessus dès qu'il t'a vu, donc oui, j'ai remarqué, en effet.

\- Et bien...En fait c'est à cause des jeux vidéos.

Un sourcil picto-charentais se haussa. Comment les jeux vidéos avait-il pu causer un conflit entre ce vieux schnock incapable de taper à plus de deux doigts et l'autre feignasse préférant la sieste à n'importe quel autre divertissement ?

\- Vois-tu, Rennes, tu vois qui c'est, est un peu...Comme toi. Un peu...

\- Etrange ?

\- Non ! Plutôt...

\- Effrayant ?

\- Mais non enfin, j'ai juste perdu le mot !

\- ...Geek ?

\- Ah voilà ! Décidément il me mène la vie dure ce mot. Donc un peu geek, il aime les jeux vidéos et tout ce qui a attrait à la technologie de manière générale. Et il a décidé de m'en offrir un en me disant que ça me plairait...C'est un jeu de stratégie médiéval où tu contrôles un pays et tu dois le protéger des invasions, ou envahir les autres, faire des alliances, tout ça, la routine de l'époque quoi. Et on peut y jouer la Bretagne dessus, raison pour laquelle il me l'a envoyé. Mais honnêtement...Tout ça je l'ai vécu, hein, alors après avoir fait trois parties où j'ai envahi la Normandie, la France et l'Angleterre, ça m'a lassé. Donc j'ai juste bu une petite bière pour passer le temps en gérant mon truc là, mariages, héritage, succession, tout ça.

\- J'ai du mal à croire à ce "juste une petite bière".

\- Et bien disons qu'elle s'est vite transformée en "beaucoup de petites bières" puisque je n'arrivais pas à dormir et...Et le drame est arrivé.

Le breton soupira et baissa la tête, maudissant encore sa partie ivre qui avait été assez stupide pour faire une chose pareille. Edmond se pencha en avant, avide de connaître le fameux drame qui avait valu une grosse bosse sur la tête pâle couverte de taches de rousseur.

\- J'ai recommencé une partie. Plusieurs fois. En prenant la République de Gênes. Et j'ai envahi la Corse une bonne dizaine de fois. En lui envoyant par e-mail chaque screenshot du style "Bataille de Bastia : Victoire génoise", "Guerre d'Indépendance Corse : Victoire génoise". (il déglutit) Je crois qu'il m'en veut beaucoup.

* * *

Les jeux vidéos rendent violents les enfants, surtout quand c'est votre meilleur ami qui y joue et fait n'importe quoi dessus.

C'était le petit interlude entre les ficlets sur le rugby hahaha XD

ps : La suite de Génie du Mal va très bientôt être parue ~

Review ? :3


	28. Coupe III La Revanche

Titre : Coupe III La Revanche

Rating : K+ pour la violence,encore, cessez d'être violents s'il vous plaît

Personnages : France et son cocard - Bretagne et sa stupidité - Midi-Pyrénées et sa compassion - Nouvelle-Zélande et sa crise d'hystérie décidément dangereuse

* * *

\- Te battre était une chose, mais te frapper n'était pas obligé !

Midi-Pyrénées était abasourdie par le cocard qu'affichait France après son match contre la Nouvelle-Zélande. Le néo-zélandais n'était pas connu comme étant violent, même pendant ses périodes d'hystérie "coupe du monde de rugby". Le français soupira et pointa Bretagne qui sifflotait dans un coin d'un air totalement innocent.

\- C'est la faute à Bretagne, c'est ça ?

\- La faute DE Bretagne, Midi-Py'. On dit "fils de pute" pas "fils à pute". La corrigea Aquitaine.

\- Oui et bien "de" ou "à", c'est toujours de la faute de cette saloperie rousse.

Les sages paroles de Basse-Normandie furent approuvées par tous et le concerné soupira.

\- Ca va, je ne voulais pas qu'il le frappe, c'était pour rigoler !

\- De ?

\- Et bien...J'ai regardé un des matchs sur TF1 et j'ai bien rigolé devant une des petites pubs donc j'ai voulu la partager avec mes frères et soeurs celtes qui sont...Etaient plutôt, aussi dans le championnat. Zel' était là mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal, enfin ! Je veux dire, il y a aussi une pub où François Hollande dit "Françaises, français, si on continue à gagner ma côte de popularité montera de 15 points. Je serais donc à 15." et Francis ne s'est pas vexé !

\- C'est vrai. Quelle pub lui as-tu montré...?

\- Ben...C'est une pub où Chabal, le célèbre rugbyman français, écrase des kiwis pour en faire un milkshake. Je pensais vraiment vraiment pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal.

* * *

Cette année, les pubs de TF1 me tuent presque autant que les deux commentateurs français et que la coupe en questions. Attendez y'en a même une où c'est Chabal dans un restaurant qui sourit de toutes ses dents au serveur et commande du Rosbif ! XD

-oky'aquemoiqueçafaitrire-

Review ? :3


	29. Coupe IV Le Seigneur des Moutons

Titre : Coupe IV Le Seigneur des Moutons

Rating : K+ pour la vulgarité de l'hystérique

Personnages : Nouvelle-Zélande et son hystérie - Des celtes et un anglais déçus - Un australien suicidaire - Des moutons qui n'ont rien demandé

* * *

Angleterre n'osa même pas se moquer de ses frères et soeurs pour leur disqualification tant l'ambiance dans le salon était déprimante. Et aussi parce que sa situation avait été encore plus ridicule. Pays de Galles, Irlande et Ecosse avaient tous trois étaient disqualifiés ces deux derniers jours, malgré des matchs très serrés. Bon, du coup il ne s'était pas gêné pour aller embêter France au sujet de la véritable fessée qu'il s'était pris et lui demandait régulièrement s'il arrivait à s'asseoir. Même Nouvelle-Zélande avait calmé sa crise d'hystérie pour allonger son gallois sur ses genoux et lui caresser les cheveux.

Ce qui était d'ailleurs une vision très atypique que de voir le grand et musclé gallois avec sa barbe mal rasée et ses épais cheveux bruns se faire câliner et chouchouter par un jeune homme de constitution moyenne, au visage androgyne et aux courtes boucles blondes.

C'en était même effrayant tiens.

Surtout lorsqu'ils entendirent tous distinctement le néo-zélandais murmurer "Je détruirais Afrique du Sud pour toi" dans l'oreille de Dylan.

\- Errrm...commença Ecosse, Sinon, à part détruire Afrique du Sud pour 'Galles, tu penses que la finale...Ce sera quoi ?

\- Moi.

\- Non mais l'autre, pas que toi enfin, tu ne peux pas jouer une finale contre toi-même.

\- J'espère que ce sera Australie. Je battrais Afrique du Sud et je lui ferais manger l'herbe pour avoir battu sheepy. Tout comme j'ai trucidé France pour cette ridicule pub sur le milkshake au kiwi. Argentine...Je n'ai pas de griefs contre lui. Je l'ai déjà battu, plusieurs fois même. C'est quelqu'un de gentil.

\- Une brute épaisse ! protesta République d'Irlande.

\- Hm, peut-être... Mais si je pouvais battre Australie en demi-finale...On s'est rencontrés 154 fois. Je l'ai battu 105 fois et j'ai perdu 42 fois. 7 matchs-nuls. Ce qui me fait 3126 points et lui seulement 2143. Trois confrontations en coupe du monde. En 1991, il m'a battu en demi-finale.

Ecosse se renfrogna mais ne tint pas à signaler qu'il avait joué pour la troisième place contre le néo-zélandais et s'était fait rétamer cette même année.

\- En 2003...On s'est revus en demi-finale. Il m'a encore battu. Merci Angleterre de l'avoir ramené à sa place en gagnant la coupe d'ailleurs.

\- Merci à toi de t'être défoulé sur France cette année là et de l'avoir encore éclaté.

\- C'est gratuit, je t'en prie. Mais en 2011, AH ! En 2011, année glorieuse où la coupe s'est tenue dans MON pays, j'ai gagné ! J'ai tout gagné ! Une fois de plus, c'est en demi-finale que cette saloperie de wallaby s'est montré à moi et je l'ai...Pulvérisé ! Avec quatorze points de différence ! (il se calma et rajouta d'un ton plus posé) Puis j'ai gagné la coupe en finale contre France qui n'a de cesse de contester cette victoire depuis ce jour. Alors cette année...Il doit gagner contre Argentine. Et je dois gagner contre Afrique du Sud. Cette année, c'est en finale qu'on doit se voir pour régler une fois pour toute ce conflit et que j'assoie définitivement la domination des All-Blacks sur lui. Il se moque de moi à longueur de journée ! Il dit que je suis insignifiant, petit et...Et...Il passe son temps à faire des blagues sur moi, ce sale enculeur d'émeus ! Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit récemment ?! "Comment appelle-t-on un néo-zélandais avec des centaines d'amants ?"

Angleterre préféra se taire et ignorer le regard noir de son frère gallois. Oh oui qu'il connaissait la blague pour avoir fait la même à Dylan.

\- UN BERGER ! Ou vous savez pourquoi les chevaux néo-zélandais sont les plus rapides, selon ce débile ?!

\- Oh, je crains de connaître celle-là...marmonna Ecosse.

\- Parce qu'ils ont vu ce qu'on faisait aux moutons !

Un rire étouffé retentit du côté de Pays de Galles qui ne la connaissait visiblement pas. Fort heureusement pour sa vie, son kiwi était trop emporté pour lui prêter attention.

\- Alors cette fois, oui cette fois, ce suceur de serpents va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Il tremblera en entendant mon nom je le jure ! Et s'il perd face à Argentine, j'irais lui réarranger le visage en personne !

Sa diatribe haineuse à l'attention de l'australien fut interrompu par un bip de son portable. Un silence se créa autour de lui alors qu'il lisait le message et ils purent voir son visage devenir de plus en plus rouge de colère. Le portable fut balancé à travers la pièce et il se leva si brusquement que le malheureux gallois sur ses genoux termina au sol, aux côtés du téléphone maltraité. Une fois la porte claquée, Dylan attrapa l'objet du délit pour connaître ce qui causa ainsi la fureur de son petit ami.

\- ...Oh elle est drôle quand même. "C'est un australien ventriloque qui va en Nouvelle Zélande et va voir un fermier. Il lui demande alors "Puis-je parler à votre chien ?" "Vous pouvez mais il ne parle pas, crétin." Alors il y va et fait croire que le chien répond "Bonjour chien, ce fermier est-il ton propriétaire ?" "Oui" "Te traite-t-il bien ?" "Très bien, je suis nourri et promené". Le néo-zélandais est épaté. "Puis-je parler à votre cheval maintenant ?" "Si vous voulez mais lui, je suis sûr qu'il parle pas !". Alors même manège, l'australien fait croire que le cheval répond "Bonjour cheval, ce fermier est-il ton propriétaire ?" "Oui." "Te traite-t-il bien ?" "Très bien, j'ai de la bonne avoine et une bonne étable." Alors là, le néo-zélandais n'en revient pas. "Puis-je parler à votre mouton à présent ?" Le fermier se met soudainement à paniquer "Oh, ce ne sera pas la peine, c'est une saloperie de menteur, il ne faut pas croire un mot de ce qu'il dit !".

* * *

Nouvelle-Zélande devrait prendre exemple sur Pays de Galles, Ecosse et les Irlande et être blasé au niveau des blagues sur les moutons.

-Remerciement spécial à mon meilleur ami gallois et à mon ami néo-zélandais pour les blagues sur les moutons et les insultes. Je trouve "suceur de serpents" très imagé pour décrire un australien.-

En tout cas, moi j'aimerais bien que ça finisse en Australie - Nouvelle-Zélande, y'a des comptes à régler XD

Review ? :3


	30. Nous sommes Guillaume

Titre : Nous sommes Guillaume

Rating : K+ pour...De la violence. *sigh*

Personnages : Haute et Basse-Normandie - Bretagne, professionnel en manifestations - Caen, joyeux organisateur

* * *

Bretagne acheva de gravir les trois étages menant à l'appartement caennais de Basse-Normandie (qu'il n'utilisait que rarement, préférant sa maison de campagne) en râlant contre la saloperie d'ascenseur en panne. Il haussa un sourcil devant la porte du numéro qu'on lui avait indiqué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette pancarte débile indiquant "Nous sommes Guillaume" ? Bah, encore un truc de normand sûrement. Léan lui avait dit d'entrer sans se gêner, trois heures plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait invité à boire un coup pour lui parler de "quelque chose d'important".

Il entra donc, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait être si important.

\- ...Vous ne m'avez pas attendu à ce que je vois.

Il ne fut pas entendu par le frère et la soeur normands qui roulaient sur le sol, luttant visiblement pour plaquer l'autre au sol. Il put distinguer un cocard chez la haute-normande et un nez en sang chez son frère. Avait-il été invité pour jouer les arbitres ? En tout cas un tel spectacle était plutôt rare.

\- ...Dites. Je suis là, hein. Ouch. Ca doit faire mal, ça.

A la réflexion, se faire ignorer était peut-être la meilleure solution. Il préféra observer le reste de l'appartement. Ah, Basse-Normandie préparait une manifestation ou il ne s'y connaissait plus (et s'il y avait bien un pro de la manif' ici, c'était bien lui). Plusieurs verres et des papiers traînaient sur une table, sûrement vestiges d'une réunion entre organisateurs. Des dizaines de panneaux et pancartes se trouvaient entassés contre les murs. "Nous sommes Guillaume", encore ce message. Qu'il soit damné s'il ne s'agissait pas de Guillaume le Conquérant. Mais pourquoi "Nous sommes Guillaume" ? Ah. Il voyait maintenant. C'était logique. Guillaume avait fait de Caen sa capitale. Basse et Haute-Normandie étaient en train de s'étriper. Rouen avait de fortes chances de devenir la capitale de la Normandie unifiée.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, c'est cette histoire de capitale, c'est ça ?

Deux paires d'yeux gris se levèrent sur lui et lui firent presque regretter de s'être fait remarquer. Mais les deux normands se relevèrent en soupirant et s'époussetant, se redonnant un minimum de dignité. Se battre comme des chiffonniers devant le "sale breton" qu'il était n'était pas une bonne chose.

\- Je t'avais invité pour te parler d'une manifestation mais cette...Furie a débarqué, désolé.

Oh. Il n'avait jamais vu Léan insulter sa soeur de furie, c'était intéressant. L'injure fit siffler la blonde entre ses dents.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui complote dans le dos de tout le monde.

\- Forcément, pas besoin quand on est privilégié par Paris, hmpf.

\- Peut-être parce que ta capitale est trop petite !

\- Pardon ?! Surtout parce qu'elle n'est pas dans sa banlieue au parigot, la mienne de capitale !

Bretagne savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais insinuer à Haute-Normandie que sa capitale était une "banlieue parisienne", malgré sa présence dans le rayonnement de la capitale. Il entreprit donc un lent moonwalk vers la sortie et ferma délicatement la porte, laissant aux normands un peu d'intimité pour s'arracher tripes et boyaux. Ce faisant, il se heurta au torse de...Caen. Il se tourna vers lui et vit ses deux atypiques oreilles de lapin couchées en arrière et ses sourcils froncés.

\- Je te déconseille de rentrer là-dedans, c'est la guerre.

\- Je sais. Léan m'avait averti que tu viendrais mais j'ai trouvé étrange de sentir l'aura d'Haute-Normandie...

\- Tu m'expliques le schmilblick ? J'ai compris que c'était en rapport avec cette sombre histoire de capitales mais sinon... Et puis sérieux c'est quoi, ça, "Nous sommes Guillaume" ? J'suis pas Guillaume moi.

\- Je sais, je sais. Disons que...Euh...La capitale va sûrement être Rouen et c'est un peu embêtant vois-tu, nous, bas-normands, craignons d'être délaissés. Alors...Un mouvement a été lancé, "Nous sommes Guillaume". "Guillaume" en référence au conquérant qui me donna toute ma splendeur, évidemment. Une manière de dire "Nous sommes Caen", "Nous sommes caennais"...

\- Et je sens qu'il y a une manif' bientôt.

\- En effet, le 25 Octobre...Devant le château de Caen, cela va de soi. On a même un super slogan ! "Défendre Caen, c'est capitale" ! Mais Haute-Normandie et Rouen n'ont pas trop apprécié l'initiative. Ni Paris d'ailleurs puisqu'il m'a hurlé dessus pendant deux heures que si même les régions sans problèmes se mettaient à créer des problèmes et devenaient des régions à problèmes il aurait trop de problèmes sur les bras.

Un rire narquois échappa au breton. En effet, si même les normands qui avaient d'abord semblé favorables à la réforme se mettaient à chercher la petite bête...

* * *

Sisi ce mouvement existe. Le slogan aussi est vrai, il y a beau avoir un jeu de mots désespérant dedans, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé.

Bretagne envisage de convertir Léan à l'indépendantisme sous peu (sachant qu'il y a déjà des mouvements autonomistes normands...) XD

Review ? :3


	31. Jpeg

Titre : Jpeg

Rating : K

Personnages : Essonne - Paris - Gif-sur-Yvette

* * *

Essonne se frotta le visage en faisant quelques pas nerveux, tâchant de se calmer comme elle le pouvait. Elle n'était qu'un département, elle n'était pas entraînée pour ce genre de situations. Elle avait donc appelé Paris pour l'aider mais ce débile était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche sans éclater de rire.

Devant elle, penaud, assis sur une chaise, le coupable. Gif-sur-Yvette.

\- Mais Essonne, c'était juste une blague...

\- Mais blague ou pas blague ! Tu te rends compte de l'image que tu donnes à notre département ?!

Le concerné haussa les épaules en faisant la moue et leva les yeux vers la capitale française, cherchant un peu de soutien. Jean se racla la gorge et tâcha de reprendre un peu de contenance.

\- Qui sait, ça va peut-être marcher, peut-être que ça ramènera un peu de tourisme chez lui...Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait pour de vrai, ce sont juste quelques faux articles de journaux...

\- Ah, parce que tu le soutiens ? Sympa ton aide ! Evry a failli en faire une syncope !

\- Oui mais Evry il a pas d'humour, alors forcément...Et ne me dis pas qu'Etampes a failli en faire une aussi, il n'en a pas plus. Quant à Palaiseau...Bah il n'a même pas dû y faire attention.

\- Mais Paris ! Il s'appelle Gif-sur-Yvette ! Le fait que sa commune "manque d'animation" n'est pas une raison suffisante pour proposer de se renommer "Jpeg-sur-Yvette" !

A la mention des faits, le parisien ne put se retenir et éclata à nouveau de rire de concert avec le coupable, sous le regard désespéré d'Essonne qui se sentait bien seul dans cette histoire. Elle aurait dû amener Evry au lieu de Paris, ça aurait mieux valu. Ou n'importe qui d'autre que cet irresponsable de capitale.

\- Oh, j'ai une idée ! Si l'animation revient dans ma commune, on pourra même m'appeler "Avi-sur-Yvette" !

\- Ou "Mp4-sur-Yvette" !

\- Et si on construit un mur autour "Zip-sur-Yvette" !

\- Et si on y construit une bibliothèque "Doc-sur-Yvette" !

\- On y organise un concert et ça fait "mp3-sur-Yvette" !

Essonne secoua la tête et décida de sortir de la pièce, laissant les deux imbéciles à leurs élucubrations informatiques. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

* * *

Bon c'est une fausse info, ils ont pas vraiment fait ça, les articles que vous trouverez sont faux, mais ça m'avait bien fait marrer alors...XDD

Review ? :3


	32. Football gélifique

Titre : Football gélifique.

Rating : K :D

Personnages : Les villes possédant des équipes en Ligue 1. Les réunions de Ligue 1 sont la cause numéro une de mortalité en France.

* * *

\- Pfft... Rugby, rugby... On entend parler que du rugby ces derniers temps !

\- Attention, une ville du Nord qui découvre qu'il existe d'autres sports que le foot ! ricana Toulouse.

Reims fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas apprécié cette insinuation qu'il était un inculte.

\- Je m'y connais en rugby, j'en ai juste marre qu'on en parle en ce moment ! Tiens je m'y connais tellement que je peux vous assurer que c'est ENCORE un sport où Toulouse n'est pas premier !

Le toulousain manqua s'étouffer. Qu'on dise qu'il avait une mauvaise équipe de foot, très bien, il acceptait. Mais il était troisième au Top 14 ! Troisième, oui monsieur ! Bastia voyant là l'occasion de lancer une pique à quelqu'un (pour une fois qu'elle ne s'acharnait pas sur son collègue ajaccien) sauta dessus avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je doute qu'il y ait un seul sport où monsieur le bonbon rose ici présent est VRAIMENT bon.

\- Et bien si, madame ! s'insurgea ledit bonbon rose. Je suis champion de France de Football Gaélique !

Un grand silence accueillit sa déclaration. Bastia échangea même un regard perplexe avec Ajaccio qui haussa les épaules avec incompréhension. Ce fut finalement Bordeaux qui prit courageusement la parole pour confirmer ce que venait de dire Toulouse.

\- ...Du football gélifique ?

\- Gaélique, Bastia. Toulouse a gagné le championnat de France l'an dernier.

\- Le salaud...

Le regard perplexe de la corse passa sur Paris qui avait tenté d'être discret dans son insulte.

\- Toi aussi tu joues à ce truc, le parigot ? Et quoi ? Vous êtes combien ? Trois ? Toulouse, Bordeaux et toi ? Waw, ça doit être épique !

\- Hm, Lorient, Nantes et moi-même y jouons aussi, corrigea Rennes. Tout comme Brest, Ploufragan, Guérande, Vannes, Saint-Brieuc et deux pays bretons, Trégor et Cornouaille.

\- Et Liffré, Rennes, ne fais pas semblant de l'oublier juste parce qu'il est meilleur que toi...

Vu la manière dont le rennais se renfrogna en marmonnant que de toute façon il avait battu "cette saloperie de liffréen" et qu'il était pour le moment premier du classement, comportement qu'il réservait d'habitude à Guimgamp, tous déduisirent que le fameux Liffré devait être le rival direct de la capitale bretonne. Ajaccio rajusta ses lunettes de soleil -qu'il ne quittait jamais, évidemment- et se rapprocha de Caen.

\- Ecoutes Caennou, tout cela m'a l'air d'une sale histoire de secte bretonne, mieux vaut partir discrètement...

\- Mais pas du tout Ajaccio ! Moi aussi j'ai un club de Football Gaélique qui est en train de se mettre en place !

\- Hm, moi aussi, approuva Angers.

L'ajaccien les dévisagea tous deux avec horreur. Quelle était donc cette secte, encore ?

\- Et puis ce n'est pas breton, c'est irlandais. Je le sais bien, le premier club, c'était moi, lâcha Paris.

\- ...Formidable. Il y a une secte irlandaise parmi nous et ça n'inquiète personne. Que tous les coupables lèvent la main !

Marseille haussa les épaules et leva la main avec Angers, Caen, Rennes, Lorient, Nantes, Paris, Bordeaux et Toulouse. Lille eut un sourire et leva la main à son tour. Lyon finit par le faire également, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de Bastia.

\- Formidable, nous sommes 9 sains d'esprit ici !

\- J'ai eu un club par le passé...Et il y en a un autre qui se monte sur la côte d'Azur.

\- Non mais toi Nice tu es le plus gros abruti que cette terre ait porté juste derrière Ajaccio donc ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais, eh, il y en a d'autres des comme vous ? Il n'y en a pas en Corse j'espère parce que sinon moi je m'exile !

\- Et bien... (Paris échangea un regard pensif avec Rennes) Coutances et Saint-Lô en Basse-Normandie. Un projet à Rouen. Y'a Naives, en Lorraine aussi, et un projet à Strasbourg. Hmmm...Clermont-Ferrant évidemment. Et Niort dans le Poitou-Charentes. La fédération est encore petite, on a un peu plus d'une vingtaine de clubs. Aucun en Corse...Pour le moment. Il me semble que l'équipe de Provence -ce n'est pas exactement celle de Marseille- a fait une initation sur votre île.

\- ...Une mafia irlandaise. Comme si on avait pas assez d'Ajaccio, on a une mafia irlandaise maintenant.

Une faible protestation monta du côté d'Ajaccio mais il se tut rapidement, d'accord avec la partie "Mafia irlandaise". Mafia qui avait eu son caennou. Seigneur. Ils étaient perdus.

* * *

Voilà comme j'avais rien à dire sur la finale de la coupe du monde, ayant eu le résultat escompté, je fais de la pub pour cet autre sport...XD

Review ? :3


	33. Mignon

Titre : Mignon

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Basse-Normandie - France (on lui souhaite bien du courage)

* * *

\- Tu sais, Stefan, tu devrais essayer d'être un peu romantique avec Léan de temps en temps !

Bretagne manqua de s'étouffer avec son café et tourna deux yeux verts ahuris vers France. Alors celle-là d'idée à la con...

\- Pardon ?

\- Il fait souvent des efforts pour être gentil avec toi mais je t'ai rarement vu lui rendre la pareille.

\- Peuh. Quand je fais des efforts, il se marre. Alors je l'emmerde. Voilà.

Avec une moue boudeuse, il retourna à son café. Il avait bien essayé d'être mignon et tout avec l'autre saloperie de normand ! Résultat : un gros fou rire de la part du stupide blond. Foutu viking. On ne l'y reprendra plus.

Curieux, comme toujours, d'en apprendre plus sur les "tentatives d'efforts pour être gentil et romantique" de Bretagne, Francis le laissa en tête à tête avec son gobelet pour aller enquêter ailleurs. Et quel meilleure personne à interroger à ce sujet que Basse-Normandie lui-même ? En plus, il était tellement honnête qu'il ne lui viendrait même pas à l'idée de mentir pour protéger l'honneur de leur vie de couple (qui était de toute manière un des sujets numéro 1 de plaisanterie chez les régions françaises).

\- Bonjour, Léan~

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Si c'est encore au sujet de la réforme je...

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! C'est plus personnel ! Bretagne m'a dit qu'il avait fait des efforts pour être mignon avec toi...Quels genres d'efforts ?

\- Oh...(le blond pouffa, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon) Oh oui, je m'en rappelle. Il s'était mis en tête que me trouver un surnom gentil au lieu de nos habituels "surnoms affectifs" serait une bonne idée...

\- Et ?

\- Et bien, pour montrer son attachement à moi, il a voulu me donner un surnom en breton et...Et...Et j'ai pas pu.

\- T'as pas pu ? Comment ça t'as pas pu ?

Ledit breton, qui avait suivi Francis, se doutant bien qu'il n'en resterait pas là, se décida à intervenir en râlant.

\- Monsieur trouve ma langue ridicule. Alors monsieur explosait de rire à chaque fois. CHAQUE FOIS. C'était EXTREMEMENT gênant pour moi !

\- Non, non, attends, c'était pour moi que c'était gênant ! Ca ressemblait à rien, honnêtement !

\- Peuh, ça veut dire "bien-aimé", c'est juste toi qui es un ignare ! Restes dans ton inculture, connard !

Et sur cette belle rime, Stefan décida de sortir de la pièce en se drapant dans sa dignité.

\- Roh...Il ne peut pas être si terrible que ça ce surnom...C'était quoi, dis, Léan ?

L'ancien viking éclata de rire.

\- "Muiañ-karet" ! "Muiyan karète" ! C'est juste horrible ! Tu imagines toi, que le truc allongé sur toi après une nuit d'amour t'appelle comme ça ? Je me sens insulté à chaque fois !

* * *

Bretagne a du mal à imposer sa langue dans le lit conjugal. Que voulez-vous, le breton n'est pas la langue des mamours et autres tendresses...XD

Review ? :3


	34. Selfies

Titre : Selfies

Rating : K

Personnages : Inde - Ville indienne mystèèèèère :D

* * *

Inde arrêta sa voiture devant la maison de sa ville et fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Depuis quelques temps, il sentait un trafic plutôt élevé d'allers-et-venues de représentants dans son pays. Il avait senti des villes, des pays, des régions, comtés, départements, états... Non, décidément, c'était très étrange. Et la plupart de ces allers-et-venues semblaient se concentrer dans cette ville. Son représentant organisait-il des soirées tous les samedis soirs ou quelque chose comme ça ? Non, pas son genre, il se rappelait de quelqu'un d'assez calme. Lui-même était plutôt calme, raison pour laquelle cette dense circulation au sein de son pays le perturbait.

Inspirant calmement, il frappa à la porte et un jeune homme, l'air enjoué, lui ouvrit. Il lui sourit et le salua.

\- Bonjour, je ne veux pas te déranger mais...j'ai senti beaucoup de représentants qui venaient et repartaient d'ici.

\- Oh, ça ! Ne t'en fais pas, Inde, tout va bien !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ben...je ne sais pas trop. Ce sont surtout des européens et des américains...Beaucoup de français, aussi...Oui, surtout des français...Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils veulent tous prendre des selfies avec moi !

\- ...Pardon ?

\- Mais si je t'assure ! C'est à cause du nom de ma ville, je crois, si j'ai bien compris...Regarde !

Il sourit et sortit son portable. Inde haussa un sourcil. Il s'agissait d'une photo de sa ville en compagnie de la capitale française, Paris, accompagné d'une unique légende.

"Chez Jawad !"

* * *

Et si il y a bien une pauvre ville indienne portant le nom de Jawad XD Cherchez pas sur le wiki français, elle n'a pas d'article, il faut aller sur le wiki anglais !

-Comment ça mon humour ne fait rire que moi ?-

Review ? :3


	35. Le lit

Titre : Le lit

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Alsace - NPDC - Corse

* * *

\- Décidément, entre ton grenier et ta cave...Tu as un sérieux problème pour ranger les choses.

\- Roh ça va.

Bretagne fit la moue. Il rangeait comme il pouvait, il avait juste un petit problème d'organisation, voilà tout. Corse soupira, se demandant comment il avait pu se laisser embarquer dans cette galère avec Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Alsace. Ah oui, parce qu'ils l'aideraient par la suite à ranger son propre grenier et sa cave. Ainsi qu'ils les aiderait à faire de même. Après tout, quand on a des amis, il faut bien que cela serve à quelque chose...

\- Je propose qu'on commence par la cave, ça me semble être le plus dur, avec tous ces meubles...Sérieux, c'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Un manteau. Et il est plus vieux que toi, Quentin, un peu de respect !

L'albinos aux yeux mauves reposa le...Truc brun qu'il avait saisi. N'ayant pas connu l'âge médiéval, tous les vêtements et autres trucs de cette époque lui étaient totalement inconnus. Ils commencèrent par récupérer tous les vêtements qui traînaient pour les ranger soigneusement dans des cartons, craignant que certains ne partent en poussière en les prenant (poussière qui commençait à s'accumuler sur eux si bien que Corse en avait perdu deux teintes de peau, au moins).

Soudain, Christian rigola et donna un gentil coup de poing contre du bois.

\- Eh, c'est une sacrée armoire ton truc ! C'est pas une armoire normande, ces machins là ?

Stefan eut l'air outre et épousseta l'endroit où il avait frappé.

\- Mais fais attention eh ! C'est pas une armoire, c'est un lit !

Un grand silence s'installa alors que tous observaient l'imposant meuble en bois. Il était assez grand pour presque toucher le plafond et faisait bien un bon mètre 60 de largeur. Le bois était sculpté et ses portes ornées de dessins gravés. Une sorte de caisse en bois reposait à son pied.

\- ...Ah non. C'est une armoire. Il y a des portes, Stef'.

\- Précisément.

Le petit roux fit coulisser une des portes et monta sur la caisse pour se glisser à l'intérieur du meuble, leur faisant un "coucou" de la main une fois à l'intérieur.

\- C'est un "Gwele-kloz", un lit-clos ! C'est un lit qui se ferme, une fois dedans tu fermes la porte et tu dors là ! On mettait des couettes et des oreillers dedans, et tout. Et puis souvent on dormait à moitié assis, ça évitait d'avoir à en acheter un trop grand...Enfin de toute façon on est plutôt petits de nature donc le mien est de taille normale. T'as jamais froid là-dedans, surtout quand tu y dors à deux !

\- ...Attends tu veux sérieusement mettre deux personnes là-dedans ? s'estomaqua Alsace.

\- Ben oui...Nord-Pas-de-Calais et toi êtes trop grands...Mais Chris' a largement la place pour venir avec moi !

\- Sans façon, merci.

\- La question importante c'est plutôt...Quand Léan venait chez toi...Il dormait là-dedans...?

\- ...Non. Il n'aurait jamais pu rentrer. Il dormait par terre, sur la terre battue. Il avait qu'à être moins grand, non mais. C'est de sa faute. Et rien que pour l'emmerder, j'ai continué à dormir là-dedans jusqu'à...Oh, au moins la moitié du XXe. Puis comme il a menacé de le brûler et moi avec, je lui ai dis qu'il n'avait qu'à m'acheter un lit moderne, ce qu'il a fait. C'est pour ça que maintenant j'ai un lit ridiculement grand par rapport à ma taille.

* * *

Tapez lit clos sur internet, c'est assez impressionnant comme machin XD C'est la fierté de Bretagne XD (et la phobie de Léan)

Review ? :3


	36. Technologie

Titre : Technologie

Rating : K+

Personnages : Bretagne - autres régions

* * *

Bretagne plissa les yeux en entrant dans la salle de réunion. Pourquoi la moitié de cette bande de crétins le fixaient-ils avec ce grand sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon ? Qu'avait-il encore fait ou qu'est-ce que son peuple avait fait ?

\- ...Je vous préviens que si c'est en rapport avec l'aéroport, la Loire-Atlantique, les projets miniers, la déchetterie, le Bugaled' ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui soit susceptible de m'énerver, ça ne va pas le faire du tout.

\- Roh tout de suite tu te sens agressé !

\- Excuses-moi Limousin, mais là, c'est difficile de ne pas sentir qu'il y a quelque chose de FRANCHEMENT louche.

\- Pas du tout, on voulait te féliciter !

Le féliciter ? De quoi ? Qu'avait-il fait récemment méritant des félicitations ? A tous les coups ils se foutaient de lui, y'avait anguille sous roche là.

\- C'est au sujet de la manif' contre l'aéroport de l'autre jour ?

\- Non on t'a dit !

\- Ah, je sais, c'est ce marché du porc et ses "bonnets roses" ?

\- Non plus, quoique ce soit assez comique.

Il plissa encore plus les yeux si c'était possible, lui donnant un air de chinois. Imaginez un chinois roux, l'air trèèèès méfiant et en shorts et tongs. Oui, je sais, c'est assez traumatisant.

\- ...C'eeeeest...Parce qu'une filiale bretonne de légumes va être reprise par Agrial, une filiale normande ?

Il foudroya d'ailleurs le bas-normand du regard, bien qu'il n'ait rien fait. C'est à ce moment là que Limousin sortit la chose. La chose était rose, en plastique, et avait vaguement une forme de cuillère pleine. Il pencha la tête et la prit entre ses mains, perplexe, avant de remarquer que le fait qu'il tripote la chose faisait bien marrer ses collègues. Il la repose prudemment.

\- Ok, c'est quoi cette merde ?

\- La dernière innovation technologique bretonne voyons ! Tout droit sorti d'un de tes start-ups !

\- ...Eeeet...C'est quoi...?

\- Le premier sex-toy féminin directement connecté à des ebooks érotiques !

* * *

Voilà. Avant je disais que les bretons avaient les jeux vidéos avec Ubisoft, les clopes avec OCB et les produits bien-être avec Yves Rocher, maintenant ils z'ont même les sextoys. Quand j'dis qu'on est partout...


	37. Chanson

Titre : Chanson

Rating : K+

Personnages : Catalogne - Pays Basques - Andalousie

Je n'essayerais même pas de me justifier là XD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour beaucoup de régions espagnoles, un des majeurs problèmes avec Catalogne et Pays Basques était le fait qu'ayant un pied-à-terre en France, ils connaissaient mieux que quiconque la culture de ce pays juste au-dessus d'eux. Sa culture, sa musique, ses traditions...Bon, des fois, c'était franchement marrant. Mais là, Andalousie en avait franchement marre.

Non mais vraiment.

S'ils lui faisaient encore UNE FOIS le coup, elle les massacrait tous les deux.

Elle plissa ses lèvres maquillées de rouge, rejeta sa chevelure d'ébène en arrière, respira un bon coup et entra dans la salle de réunion. Bon. Tout le monde semblait calmement assis et elle les rejoignit.

Attendez. "Tout le monde semblait calmement assis" ? Comme était-ce possible ? Non, c'était un piège ! La porte fut fermée derrière elle et elle ne put que regarder, impuissante, Catalogne sortir sa guitare.

\- Toi, toi ma belle Andalouse, aussi belle que jalouse !

Pourquoi Pays Basques faisait-il une sorte de danse flamenco plus que louche ?

\- Quand tu danses le temps s'arrête, je perds le Nord je perds la tête !

\- Tu as DEJA perdu la tête ! Arrêtez avec cette chanson !

\- D'accord, j'arrête roh...C'est bien parce que c'est toi, toi, ma belle espagnole !

Elle s'avança pour le frapper mais il l'évita en reculant, mort de rire.

\- Oh oui continue ! Quand tu bouges tes épaules je vois plus le monde autour...C'est peut-être ça l'amour ?

\- Je vais t'en donner de l'amour !

\- Tu as dans les yeux le Sud et le feu ~

Elle parvint finalement à lui mettre la main dessus et tâcha de l'étrangler pour le faire taire. C'était sans compter Pays Basques qui prit l'initiative de continuer la chanson.

Maudit soit Kendji Girac.

* * *

Je me pend je sais XD


	38. Robe

Titre : Robe

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Corse - NPDC - Alsace

* * *

\- Ooooh c'est trop mignon !

Bretagne, Corse, Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Alsace étaient encore à ranger la cave du roux, qui avait décidément entassé bien trop de bazar au cours de ses longs siècles d'existence. Attirés par l'exclamation de l'alsacienne, le corse et le nordiste s'approchèrent, le breton n'ayant pas entendu, en train de monter des cartons. La blonde tenait entre ses mains ce qui semblait être...Une robe. Une robe de petite taille, au tissu épais et bleu terne, ornée d'une capuche à fourrure épaisse, sûrement pour tenir chaud.

\- Ca doit être une robe de Québec ? Me semble que Stefan s'est occupé d'elle...

\- Hm, ça fait trop ancien pour l'âge qu'elle a...C'est plutôt médiéval, un truc comme ça, je dirais.

\- A Nolwenn, alors ?

\- Ca ressemble pas vraiment à un truc breton, on dirait que c'est fait pour tenir très chaud.

Corse marmonna quelque chose sur la météo bretonne et sur le fait qu'un manteau à fourrure n'était pas de trop pour y survivre, mais personne ne l'écouta, connaissant son tempérament frileux.

Attiré par leur conversation, Stefan les rejoignit avant de s'empourprer.

\- Ma Doue, j'ai encore ce truc !

\- Aloooors, c'est à qui ?

\- ...Si je vous le dis, je meurs. Je peux pas.

\- On est tes amis !

\- Ya, mais je tiens à ma vie, merci. C'est...Disons que c'était à une copine d'enfance.

\- Quelle copine d'enfance ?

\- Non, non, vraiment, les gars...Je tiens à ma vie...

\- Elle est flippante ta copine d'enfance...

\- Ah ! C'est Haute-Normandie ?!

Le roux se mordit la lèvre avant d'attraper la robe, l'inspectant en se retenant visiblement de rire.

\- ...Bon, ça fait plus de mille ans...Et il fallait bien que ça ressorte un jour...C'est à Basse-Normandie.

\- ...Pardon ?

\- Notre viking national se prenait pour une fille, avant. On s'était même promis au mariage, j'm'en souviens. Et ça, c'est une de ses robes !

* * *

La légende raconte que la Bretagne fut rayée de la carte après cette révélation.


	39. Nouvelle terre

Titre : Nouvelle terre

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Basse-Normandie

* * *

Au Moyen-Âge, la mer fascinait Basse-Normandie. Cette immense étendue d'eau qu'il avait dû combattre depuis la Scandinavie pour s'établir sur ces terres accueillantes qui étaient maintenant les siennes. Il se demandait toujours ce qui se trouvait au-delà, et encore au-delà, et toujours plus loin… Il n'était pas le seul après tout, il avait vite remarqué que son voisin du Sud, horripilant breton de son état, portait le même amour fou à l'Océan. C'était bien un de leurs rares sujets d'entente. La Grande Bleue et ses secrets, sa puissance, son mystère. Les jours de tempête, il leur était plaisant de se promener le long des falaises et d'observer ces vagues d'une puissance inouï s'écraser sur la roche, agressant la Terre qui restait impassible face à sa violence. Il s'était une fois amusé à dire que Stefan était comme la mer et lui comme la falaise. Le petit roux avait beau s'acharner sur lui de toute sa force, il restait debout.

Ce qui lui avait valu de se faire écraser le pied. Qui ne s'est jamais fait écraser le pied nu par un sabot de bois ignore ce qu'est la vraie douleur.

Cependant, quelque chose le chiffonnait. En arrivant en Europe, il s'était cru le Seigneur incontesté de l'Océan, avec sa sœur ça allait de soi. Ses bateaux étaient les meilleurs, ils avaient même remonté la Seine pour toucher la capitale des Francs. Ils résistaient aux tempêtes, aux intempéries, et ils allaient souvent d'île en île, même si elles étaient très éloignées.

Sauf qu'évidemment, le petit roux teigneux s'était opposé à lui. Avec sa flotte, son fichu Saint-Malo, sa technologie navale. Il lui avait mené la vie dure, le con. Sûrement étaient-ils égaux au niveau de l'armement naval. Mais…Et l'exploration ? Cette pensée le traversait justement parce qu'il était allongé sur le pont d'un de ses bateaux, de retour d'une grandiose expédition aux côtés de Leif Ericson, un habitant de sa terre d'origine, la Scandinavie. Ils avaient découvert une nouvelle terre ! De nouveaux peuples, de nouveaux horizons ! Personne avant eux n'était arrivé là !

N'ayant qu'une hâte, pouvoir tout raconter à l'autre malade de la mer, il lui écrivit rapidement pour savoir quand il pourrait passer. La réponse ne tarda pas (pour une lettre) où Bretagne l'invitait à le rejoindre à Lanleff où se tiendrait en plus une petite fête de village. Tant qu'à faire, autant passer un bon moment.

Le jour venu, Stefan eut du mal à ne serait-ce que placer un « Bonjour » et une remarque sur le fait qu'il aurait préféré qu'il meurt en mer, avant que le normand ne se mette à tout lui raconter avec la passion du navigateur satisfait de son expédition. Le petit roux le laissa faire, fasciné par son récit. Mais il gardait cet étrange sourire un peu malicieux qui intriguait Léan…

En marchant, ils atteignirent le cœur du village où se déroulait, comme à toutes les fêtes, une procession religieuse.

\- C'est drôle, fit remarquer le normand. Quand j'étais sur la nouvelle terre, de l'autre côté du territoire des Skraelingar*, il y avait le Hvitrammanaland…

\- A tes souhaits.

\- La ferme. Et le Hvitrammanaland en fait, c'était le pays des hommes blancs, c'était les seuls hommes blancs là bas ! Et ils faisaient des processions en chantant des cantiques un peu comme ça, en brandissant des bannières, en plus leur langue ne ressemblait en rien aux langages des Skraelingar. Comme quoi, Dieu touche vraiment le monde entier…

Le breton acquiesça en souriant et ils restèrent un long moment à observer la procession avant de s'éloigner un peu des festivités pour pouvoir discuter en paix. Le roux les emmena en un lieu où ils seraient tranquilles et qui fit plisser les yeux du blond. Ils se trouvaient au pied d'une tour. Le normand posa sa main, hésitant, sur la façade faite de pierres soudées par un ciment d'argile, de débris de coquillages et de sable.

\- C'est drôle… Là-bas, il y avait une tour... Qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle-là…

D'accord. Là, il avait un doute. Un gros doute. Un doute qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il tourna autour de la tour et observa la porte. Même porte. Même style de porte. Et en y repensant, il avait vu des monuments qui ressemblaient aux bâtiments religieux bretons. Plus la procession avec les cantiques… Il se tourna vers la saloperie bretonne et son fichu sourire.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu avais trouvé la nouvelle Terre avant moi ? Non, c'est un hasard, c'est pas possible.

\- Tu as parlé avec ceux que tu appelles « Skraelingar » -c'est très moche d'ailleurs- ?

\- Oui…

\- Ils t'ont appris des mots de leurs langages ?

\- Bien sûr !

La fièvre du marin reprit le dessus, dissipant ses doutes. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore parlé de ces habitants extraordinaires vêtus de peaux de bêtes !

\- Ils m'ont appris pleins de mots, ils ont pleins de langages différents, mais souvent, on peut créer des liens entre eux, ça se ressemble si les peuplades ne sont pas éloignées !

\- Ils t'ont appris quoi ? Genre…Je sais pas, comment on dit « maison » ?

\- Maison… Maison, maison, maison… Ah oui, je me rappelle ! Les Yanktons m'avait dit « tith » et les Osages « tee », et…Attends.

Il perdit brusquement son sourire et plissa les yeux. Ce sale roux souriait beaucoup trop pour avoir demandé ça innocemment.

\- Comment dit-on « maison » en breton ?

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

\- …Vas-y ?

\- « Ti » ! An ti, c'est une maison dans mon beau pays. Mon cher Léan, je reconnais volontiers la valeur de ta technologie navale maiiiis… Seigneur des Mers est un titre au singulier que je n'ai pas l'intention de partager avec toi ~

* * *

* Soit des indiens, soit des esquimaux, le débat n'est toujours pas conclu. Des autochtones en tout cas.

Et oui, il semblerait que ces saloperies de mauvaises herbes aient atteint le Canada et les Etats-Unis (des géographes américains ainsi qu'Alexandre de Humbolt pensent qu'ils ont été jusqu'en Floride, et la fameuse tour est à Boston) avant les vikings, qui eux-mêmes y sont arrivés avant les Bretons du XVe siècle (qui y allaient pêcher), eux-mêmes arrivés avant les découvertes officielles de Christophe Colomb et Jacques Cartier (et encore un breton. Mais attachez-les, c'est plus possible là). Cela dit, la présence de moines bretons là bas est très probablement dû au fait qu'ils ont dû fuir les raids vikings donc… Trèèès indirectement, cette découverte revient aux vikings quand même, non ? XD M'enfin, sinon y'a aussi le mot « os », qui se dit Askon en breton et Askuna et Uskon chez les indiens, le fait que les bretons faisaient état d'un « grand pays s'étendant fort loin à l'ouest » et surtout le fait qu'ils avaient la technologie navale pour y parvenir. Et si l'expédition de Leif Ericson se fait en l'an mille, les historiens pensent que les bretons serraient arrivés grosso merdo un siècle avant.

Voilà au moins un domaine où Stef' peut se vanter d'avoir vaincu son voisin (qui l'envahira à peine un siècle plus tard de toute manière) XD

Review ? :3


	40. Coutume

Titre : Coutume

Rating : K

Personnages : L'adorable petit Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon - Le sale breton - Le vieux décrépi basque - Le corse et ses coutumes bizarres

Note de l'auteur : Haha jadore les voyages et ce qu'ils peuvent vous apporter en nouvelles connaissances. Celle-là est pas mal dans le genre inutile mais marrante !

* * *

Corse s'attendait à un tas de choses en poussant la porte de Bretagne mais pas à voir un enfant. Ces derniers temps, depuis la dernière idée "géniale" de son traître à la nation national, Empereur des français et tout le tintouin, les provinces avaient été supprimées au profit des département. La plupart étaient restées en vie soit à cause de leur culture, soit pour des raisons un peu plus obscures. Après tout, ils étaient des représentants et savaient que parfois, ils naissaient ou restaient en vie pour un usage futur. Sûrement, un jour, plus tard, les provinces seraient réinstaurés. En attendant, tout ça c'était bien gentil, mais lui voyait moins souvent les provinces qu'il aimait bien sans les réunions. En plus de devoir se taper les réunions de départements, Môsieur Napo' ayant décrété que sa nation de naissance serait un département. Nul besoin de dire qu'il avait été vexé comme un pou. En plus ce petit crétin avait changé sa capitale et déclenché la troisième guerre mondiale entre ses villes. Bastia ne digérait vraiment pas que son poste ait été confiée à Ajaccio sur la simple raison que la môman de Môsieur Napo' habitait là. Enfin bref. Stefan l'avait donc invité chez lui avec quelques autres de leurs connaissances histoire de se taper une bouffe, un apéro, se plaindre et râler. Un programme qui lui convenait parfaitement.

\- ...Mais... Euh... C'est ton fils ?

Il dévisagea en louchant le petit garçon qui semblait un petit peu intimidé par tant de monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne semblait pas ennuyé par Pays Basques qui gâgâtisait comme un débile sur lui, faisant rouler les yeux de Catalogne (qui n'avouerait jamais que voir le vieux schnock agir ainsi était adorable). Le petit avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs, des yeux gris, d'adorables petites taches de rousseur parsemaient ses joues et il avait la peau plutôt mate.

\- En quelque sorte. C'est Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon ! Mon petit Pierrot, dis bonjour à Corsica !

\- Aaaah ! Tu m'en avais parlé, le petit que France vous a bazardé, Pays Basques, Basse-Normandie et toi ?

\- C'est ça. Pour qu'on en fasse un grand pêcheur !

Pierre se leva et s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre comme un grand, ce qu'il trouva absolument adorable. Il sourit et prit sa petite main dans la sienne. De sa main libre, il lui frotta les cheveux gentiment.

\- En plus d'être adorable, tu es un garçon extrêmement poli, dis-moi ! Je suis sûr que tu es un très bon pêcheur aussi.

Il lui lâcha la main et caressa rapidement son front de la main droite.

\- Que Dieu te bénisse, mon grand.

Et lui cracha dessus.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu aurais pu être une bonne nounou, Stef', tu... Quoi ?

Le corse venait de remarquer le regard ahuri de son ami. Il regarda rapidement derrière lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'étrange dans son dos mais non. C'était bien lui que le roux dévisageait avec cette tête là. D'ailleurs, Pays Basques aussi. Et Catalogne semblait avoir déconnecté ses deux neurones, clignant des yeux comme un ahuri.

\- Ben quoi ?

* * *

Et le pauvre corse se fit traiter d'incivilisé sans cerveau.

Alors qu'il était plein de bonnes intentions.

J'ai eu la joie d'apprendre cette charmante petite coutume lors de mes vacances (je vous rassure, personne n'a eu la délicate attention de décorer mon visage de sa salive). Les vieux corses lorsqu'ils complimentent un enfant lui disent "Dieu te bénisse" et lui crachent dessus. C'est pour le protéger de l'ochju, le mauvais oeil. Ca va de pair avec le fait qu'ils pensent que trop de compliment attire aussi l'ochju. Genre si vous commencez à couvrir quelqu'un de compliment vous risquez de lui attirer de la malchance, c'est pas cool.

N'empêche, ça doit surprendre. XD


	41. Mölkky

Titre : Mölkky

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - Des gens sérieux et travailleurs - Beaucoup trop de bière

Note de l'auteur : Le championnat du monde de foot gaélique à peine terminé (France vice-champion du monde, New-York champion du monde et Bretagne dans les choux), notre breton national se lance déjà à la conquête d'un nouveau titre !

* * *

A la réunion des régions françaises, la tornade de l'Ouest, Bretagne de son nom vernaculaire, brillait par son absence. France soupira, observant le siège vide à côté de Corse (qui ronflotait joyeusement sur ses papiers, pour ne pas changer).

\- Il est juste en retard ?

\- Euh...Je crois qu'il ne viendra pas, lâcha Basse-Normandie.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Ces deux-là passant leur vie à se chercher des poux, ils savaient toujours où l'autre se trouvait. La légende racontait qu'ils savaient même les heures auxquelles l'autre se douchait pour pouvoir l'appeler et le forcer à sortir de la douche en catastrophe.

\- Il est à un... Euh... Championnat du monde.

\- ...Championnat du monde ? De quoi ?

\- Attention, sport bizarre que personne ne connaît en approche... marmonna Rhône-Alpes.

Auvergne l'approuva en silence. Non mais c'était vrai, quoi, Stefan avait toujours des sports bizarres et essayait d'entraîner le monde entier avec lui. Il avait même entraîné Francis dans le football gaélique et voilà que leur français national avait été couronné vice-champion du monde deux semaines plus tôt (au grand désespoir du breton).

\- De mölkky.

\- ... D'accord, c'est un truc qu'il a inventé pour sécher, c'est ça ?

Le blond secoua la tête et sortit son portable. Il mit trois bonnes heures à ouvrir sa galerie de photos, démontrant une nouvelle fois ses immenses compétences technologiques, et finit par tendre l'appareil à France.

\- ... Ah.

La photo, accompagnée d'un petit message, montrait six personnes. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le roux de service, tenant son portable au bout d'un selfie stick, un large sourire sur les lèvres et les pommettes rouges, signe qu'il n'avait pas bu que du Breizh cola. A son côté, dépassant presque de la photo tellement la différence de taille était importante, le grand, le sérieux, l'imposant Allemagne. Qui devait avoir bien abusé sur la bière aussi vu le grand sourire qu'il avait. C'était effrayant, bordel. Il mit quelques instants ensuite à reconnaître République Tchèque, une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres attachés derrière sa tête. Puis Estonie, ses lunettes remontée sur son crâne (il en avait pourtant besoin pour voir...non ?) et le regard dans le vague à cause de l'alcool, mais l'air de bien s'amuser. Enfin, Japon, mi-gêné et mi-mort de rire, signe que la cuite l'avait emporté depuis bien longtemps. Et ces cinq joyeux lurons (pourtant tous, sauf le nain roux, réputés pour leur sérieux) tenaient à bout de bras comme une princesse un Finlande mort de rire brandissant un espèce de bout de bois semblable à un bâton de relais.

"Faîtes-vous bien chier en réunion, ici, c'est Mölkky !"

* * *

Et voilà, pendant que certains travaillent, d'autres picolent et jouent au Mölkky. C'est un sport finlandais de précision, un peu semblable à la pétanque ou au palet, où faut dégommer des quilles numérotées avec une petite bûche de bois. C'est franchement marrant ! Si vous êtes pas loin et que vous n'avez rien à faire de vos journées, y'a le championnat du monde ce week end, le 20 et 21 août, à Le Rheu, près de Rennes, c'est la première fois que ce championnat est organisé ailleurs qu'en Finlande !

\- C'était Aristo-Barjo, publicitaire d'évènements culturels chelous XD-


	42. Bro

Titre : Bro

Rating : K

Personnages : Bretagne - France - Prusse - Espagne

Note de l'auteur : Les merveilles de la langue bretonne, franchement XDD

* * *

\- N'empêche, Francis, ta région, là, Bretagne, je la trouve vachement amicale.

Francis haussa un sourcil à la remarque de son meilleur ami espagnol. Il y avait un demi-million d'adjectifs dont il qualifierait bien son breton national mais « amical » n'en faisait pas spécialement parti.

\- Tiens, c'est marrant, Ludwig et moi on se faisait la même remarque ! Stefan il te connaît à peine, tu es déjà son frère !

\- …Son frère ? Je veux bien admettre que les étrangers l'apprécient souvent parce qu'il voyage beaucoup et que j'ai des fois des remarques de petites îles à qui il s'est amusé à raconter des saloperies sur moi mais… Pourquoi « son frère » ?

\- Bah… Il le fait pas avec toi ? Il t'appelle pas « bro » toi aussi ? Parce que moi il m'appelle Bro Prusia et Ludwig c'est Bro Alamagn !

\- Et moi c'est Bro Spagn.

\- …Oh mon dieu.

Le français explosa de rire sous les regards incrédules de ses amis. Ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle, franchement.

\- Mais moi aussi il m'appelle Bro-C'hall ! Mais c'est sa langue, ça ne veut pas dire « bro » au sens « frère », ça veut juste dire « pays » !

* * *

Tout le monde est son bro, au breton XDDD D'ailleurs il est un peu en retard puisque "Bro-C'hall" veut littéralement dire "Pays des gaulois". Ah, et Angleterre c'est "Bro-saoz", le "pays des saxons" XDD

Review ? :3


	43. Beaufs

Titre : Beaufs

Rating : T pour le langage

Personnages : Nice - Villes du PACA

Note de l'auteur : Le cinéma est merveilleux, vraiment. Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Eh, Nice, on se fait une soirée ce soir ! Ca te dirait de... Pas venir ?

Nice haussa un sourcil. Il n'était dans la salle des meetings de la région PACA que depuis deux secondes et Aix-en-Provence racontait déjà des conneries. Décidément, ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge. Il ne chercha même pas à répondre, allant jusqu'à sa chaise à côté de la jolie Toulon qui avait troqué son uniforme militaire pour le maillot de sa chère équipe de rugby et un pantalon noir.

\- Il a quoi, Aix', encore ?

\- Oh, tout le monde est un peu agité, tu sais, à cause de...

\- Eh Nice, c'est marrant comment ta tête elle va pas du tout avec ton corps !

\- ...Mais va t'faire foutre, marseillaise de mes deux, là !

Le nissart se leva, prêt à aller cogner la chef-lieu de sa région mais elle l'arrêta, haussant un sourcil.

\- Attends. T'es debout là ?

\- ...Bah ouais.

\- Nan parce qu'on dirait que tu es loin. Allez, ça, c'est fait...

Il resta sans bouger, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui valait d'être ainsi agressé de si bon matin, même par Marseille. Il avait promis un apéro et avait oublié, ou quoi ? En plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu toutes ces phrases...

\- Ecoutes, va te coucher, Marseille, je sais pas ce que vous avez fumé, tous...

Il se rassit et se tourna à nouveau vers Toulon.

\- Donc, tu disais ?

\- C'est...

\- Eh, Nice !

\- Quoi, ENCORE ?!

\- T'es comme le H de Hawaï, tu sers à rien !

D'accord, là il allait en emplâtrer un. Ou deux, voire trois. Il se leva à nouveau, pour aller cogner Cannes cette fois, et tant pis si c'était une fille, une des petites protégées de PACA ou il ne savait quoi, on ne lui disait pas impunément qu'il ne servait à rien ! Elle alla se réfugier derrière Avignon, qui changea de place pour ne pas être pris dans la dispute, laissant la jeune femme fuir ailleurs. Draguignan, dans sa galanterie naturelle (ou dans son envie naturelle de faire chier Nice, qui était une envie naturelle ressentie par 99% de la planète), s'interposa.

\- Ah, t'es vexé hein ! le nargua-t-elle derrière Draguignan. On peut même dire que... J't'ai casséééé!

Le geste de la main qu'elle fit en diagonale fit d'un coup réaliser à Nice la situation. Et, paré de son plus bel accent du sud et de sa poésie naturelle, il se tourna vers Marseille, Aix' et les autres.

\- Quoi ?! Alors c'est parce que y'a la sortie de _Brice de Nice 3_ que vous me faîtes chier comme ça ?! Vous êtes vraiment des enculés !

\- Eh, oh, à cause de ça on va encore tous passer pour des gros beaufs devant toute la France et en plus de ça, parce que je suis ta supérieure, j'ai reçu une plainte.

\- Une plainte ? De qui ? Y'a sérieusement des gens qui ont que ça a foutre de se plaindre d'un film ?

\- La commune de Soorts-Hossegor, dans les Landes, qui se plaint que le personnage d'Igor d'Hossegor lui fait du tort.

\- ...Quoi ? Attends, y'a aussi Loïc du Croisic, Croisic est pas venu se plaindre !

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils aient la télévision au Croisic tu sais...

\- Bref, c'est pas la question, arrêtez de me faire chier avec ça, j'y suis pour rien moi ! Et si on doit accuser quelqu'un de nous faire passer pour de gros beaufs consanguins à cause d'une émission de télé, je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois la mieux placée pour faire la morale, Marseille !

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Et L_es Marseillais_, hein ?! _Les Marseillais_ ?!

* * *

Les provençaux, c'est comme les Ch'tis, dès qu'ils passent à la télé, ils passent pour des cons. Les pauvres. Une pensée pour eux.

Review ? :3


	44. Météo

Titre : Météo

Rating : T pour le langage

Personnages : Villes de Basse-Normandie

Note de l'auteur : Il est temps que vous en appreniez plus sur les multiples conflits ancestraux... En Basse-Normandie XDD

* * *

Basse-Normandie soupira. Il y avait des réunions importantes. Et il y avait ce genre de réunions. Enfermé dans cette fichu salle, autour de cette fichue table, avec les villes les plus importantes de la région, il se devait de trancher une question des plus capitales.

\- Bon... commença-t-il. Voici donc l'ordre du jour... Doit-on remplacer Cherbourg ou non en tant que base météo à faire apparaître sur ma carte de Météo France ?

\- Oui ! lança Granville. Parce que y'en a grave marre qu'on ait toujours l'impression qu'il fait un temps de merde dans la Manche alors que c'est juste Cherbourg qui doit passer ses soirées à faire la danse de la pluie pour que la météo soit aussi merdique chez lui !

\- Ah ouais ? Mais excuses-moi ma chère granvillaise, mais tu comprends bien que lorsqu'on est un port _important_, on a un climat océanique.

\- Océanique ? Il est polaire ton climat...

Cherbourg foudroya Avranches du regard.

\- Toi le rat de bibliothèque fini à la pisse, hein... Et puis, de toute façon, franchement, si vous êtes pas contents de MA météo, vous n'avez qu'à regarder le climat d'Alençon. Que je sache, il apparaît aussi sur la carte météo France !

\- Mais Alençon c'est dans l'Orne, le climat est pas représentatif, c'est tellement le trou du cul du monde que même les nuages ne savent pas où c'est !

\- C'est pas vrai, je suis la deuxième ville de Basse-Normandie !

\- C'est pas la question... les coupa Léan. Si on devait changer la ville apparaissant sur Météo France, vous voudriez que ce soit laquelle qui remplace Cherbourg ? Caen ?

\- Ah non ! Restons dans la Manche, tout de même ! Granville, Coutances ou Saint-Lô serait très bien !

\- Evidemment, la pétasse granvillaise !

\- Petit enfoiré cherbourgeois ! Sale chien de l'armée !

\- Ancienne pirate !

\- CORSAIRE BORDEL !

\- DU CALME !

Le silence revint après l'éclat de voix de Saint-Lô. En tant que chef-lieu de la Manche, il n'appréciait pas de voir son département passer pour un ramassis de barbares devant les connards du Calvados et les consanguins de l'Orne. Seul le Manchois était un bon normand, parfait, beau et intelligent. Sauf que forcément, selon Cherbourg et sa clique du Nord, seuls les Nord-Manchois étaient dignes d'intérêts et les Sud-Manchois étaient finis à la pisse. Mais si vous demandiez aux Sud-Manchois tels qu'Avranches et Granville, les Nord-Manchois n'étaient qu'un ramassis de petits bourges aux neurones complètement bouffés par les radiations de la centrale nucléaire de Flamanville.

Coutances et lui-même, Centre-Manchois, n'en avaient strictement rien à foutre de ces conflits et arbitraient la plupart du temps.

\- Moi j'dis, Coutances. Il est gentil, Coutances !

\- Ouais, mais si on met une station météo là, ce sera pas "la station météo de Coutances", ce sera "Coutances de la station météo" parce qu'il y a tellement rien là-bas que ça va devenir la principale attraction de la ville !

\- C'est p-p-pas vrai ! Il y a p-p-pleins de choses dans ma v-v-ville !

\- Oh pitié, même Avranches c'est moins vide !

\- A Saint-Lô alors ?

\- Il va foutre des chevaux dedans !

\- Ou au pire on prend une ville du Calvados, du genre moi, Bayeux, après tout j'ai déjà été Capitale de la France Libre, alors je veux bien assumer cette...

\- La ferme Bayeux, tout le monde s'en branle de ton statut de Capitale, tu l'as à peine été quelques jours ! Non, non et non, ça restera Cherbourg ! Sinon...Sinon...

\- Sinon quoi, sale bourge ?

\- JE VOUS BOMBARDE !

Et Cherbourg dû être sorti en catastrophe de la salle par Basse-Normandie avant qu'il ne se fasse massacrer, ayant évoqué le sujet le plus sensible qui soit chez les normands, sujet ayant tendance à leur donner des pulsions meurtrières assez barbares.

Léan soupira.

Il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler de cette histoire.

* * *

Mouaip c'était dans le journal. Moi j'dis ça se comprend. Avant je regardais pas la météo mais quand j'étais en Corse j'aimais bien r'garder le temps qu'il faisait chez moi juste pour rigoler. Et c'est vrai qu'ils abusent les cherbourgeois xD

Review ? :3


	45. Brétons

Titre : Brétons

Rating : K+ pour les gros mots

Personnages : Poitou-Charentes - Limousin - Bretagne

Note de l'auteur : Vous n'imaginez même pas jusqu'où va la diaspora bretonne.

* * *

\- ...une série de jeux vidéos qui s'appelle les "Elder Scrolls", tu vois, et c'est très intéressant parce que...

La pause de la réunion régionale se déroulait paisiblement. Poitou-Charentes était en train d'expliquer un truc de ses jeux vidéos à Limousin qui n'en piffait même pas la moitié, étant resté à la glorieuse époque où les enfants s'amusaient avec un bâton.

\- ...tu vois il y a pleins de races différentes dans ces jeux, tu as les Brétons qui...

Edmond se tut soudainement et son regard tomba sur leur Bretagne national qui se balançait sur sa chaise en mangeant sa galette saucisse, discutant avec Corse. Arnault ne fit pas le rapprochement, attendant juste la suite.

\- ...Qui sont un peuple de... Magiciens... Qui...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- ...Qui sont en conflit avec les Nords. Et les Nords sont des...

Ses yeux glissèrent sur Léan qui lisait en mangeant son sandwich.

\- ...Des grands blonds venant du Nord avec des prénoms à consonance scandinave. Et la base du conflit est... Le fait que les Nords aient pris une cité... Que les Brétons estiment leur appartenir...

Stefan écarquilla brusquement les yeux en voyant une chaise lui être balancé dessus. Il tomba de la sienne, terminant les fesses au sol, et fixa l'auteur de l'agression, le cœur battant.

\- BRETAGNE PEUX-TU ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TENIR TA FOUTUE DIASPORA LOIN DE MES JEUX VIDEOS ?!

* * *

Non parce que sérieusement, un peuple qui s'appelle les Brétons, qui fait de la magie et qui se fritte avec des vikings pour essayer de récupérer une ville, moi ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose XDD

Review ? :3


End file.
